up2date and timeless: A bulmaVegeta get togather
by BelovedPrincessInsanity
Summary: sort of a AU of how bulma and vegeta hooked up. Everyones a teenager in my story and i hook up other couples like chichi&goku 18&krillin. its sort of realist. R&R PLZ!
1. Default Chapter

Bulma giggled adoringly with Yamucha's strong arm around her shoulder. She snuggled affectionally agasint him, his cologne sending her into a perfect dream world. Yamucha's dark eyes gazed down as his girlfriend warmly, wrapping his jacket tightly around her. "Hey babe wanna get on another ride?" He asked inhaling the strong scent of hot-dogs from a nearby stand. Bulma nodded, her eyes looking around for a good ride. Bright-lights and music suddenly caught her attention. She stopped, making her boyfriend stop with her. "Hey let's get on that one," she said excitedly. The word 'Himalayas' lit up on the sign, the ride went around in circles, going up and down with a huge disco ball in the middle, music and screams mixing together. "SAY HOOOO!" the DJ shouted into the microphone. "HOOOOO!" the crowd screamed back. "SAY HO HO!!" "HO HO!" the people shouted back excitedly. "NOW SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, EVERYBODY...SCCRREEAAAMM!" "AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The crowd laughed out. Bulma pulled on Yamucha's arm. Chichi came running up behide the too, a huge black teddy bear in her arms.  
  
"Look what Krillin won for me!" the younger girl said to the older couple. Krillin smiled beside the raven haired teenager. "That's great Chichi. Look me and Yamucha are gonna get on that ride, com' on you two!" Bulma said pulling Yamucha into line. Luckily the ride was just ending. The speeding circle finally slowed down, and two guys came around, unlocking the locks on the cars. Another guy came walking out of the small DJ booth to let more people on the ride. He was short, but extremely well build, and had dark hair that stood up and defied gravity itself. He pulled out his shirt while walking over to the walking people, he pulled out a long sliver measuring stick and opened the gate. Bulma turned around and nudged Chichi gently, " He's a cutie huh?" Bulma whispered. Chichi giggled at her friend walking forward. His eyes watched everyone for only a second as they walked through the gates. He put his arm out in front of Chichi and Krillin once Bulma and Yamucha had passed in front of them. "Can't take the bear on the ride," he said flatly. Chichi pouted automatically. Krillin was about to open up his mouth but someone else spoke. "Hey I'll hold it for you!" A young man shouted out from the DJ booth. He came running out, a childish but happy expression on his face, he took the bear from Chichi as if it was a glass rose. She blushed at the handsome gentleman and got into a car in front of Bulma and Yamucha. The boy that Bulma had been watching came over and made sure their bar was down and locked. He went on to Chichi's and Krillin's, then the next one in front of that one. A tall green man with pointed ears and a backwards baseball cap came walking up the ride's exit steps. He popped some ice into his mouth as the young man that had ChiChi's teddy bear. The four teenagers saw the boy say something to the green alien like man, the mysterious guy sighed heavily, his eyes rolling as he said something back. The boy nodded and ran off the exit steps. The green man slowly walked to the DJ booth. "Hello and welcome to the Himalayas," he said rushing though his words. "Please keep all hands, arms, feet, blah blah blah..do not open the locks until the ride is over...blah blah blah. Have a good time," he said flatly and just as fast as before. The ride started off slow, and quickly picked up pace. Even though it wasn't as fast as a roller coaster the four still had fun. Bulma's hair flew back as she laughed and screamed. ladies, gentleman The music had started. Bulma knew what it was before it had to get to the second verse, She saw ChiChi hopping up and down in her seat, singing along as well. Oh! I'm over due Gimme some room I'm coming through, The music blasted over the speakers. Everyone was screaming, or dancing, singing along with the music or talking. "THROW YA HANDS IN THE AIR!" the green man shouted over the mic, "AND WAVE EM LIKE AY JUST DON'T CARE!" Bulma, Chichi, Krillin and Yamucha followed the instructions willingly. "THE ROOF! THE ROOF! THE ROOF IS ON FIRE! WE DON'T NEED NO WATER LET THE MUTHA....BURN! BURN!" the DJ and the crowd shouted together. The ride lasted through 3 songs, and when the two couples got off the ride it was already dark. "That was so much fun!" Chichi said hugging Krillin's arm. The bald headed young man rubbed the back of his neck, smiling. "Hey don't forget your teddy bear!" He said reminded the girl. "Oh yeah! I knew that!" she said laughing, running back to get her prize. Bulma smiled watching Chichi run back for the toy. "We have to do this more often. We don't get together enough," She said sighing out happily. Krillin and Yamucha looked at her strangely. He walked over to her, feeling her forehead. "Honey are you feeling okay?" He said sarcastically pretending to find her pulse and reading it. She slapped his arm and rolled her eyes as Chichi came running back. Under the bright florescent lights, Bulma could see the deep scarlet over her friend's cheeks. "Chichi what happened back there?" She asked smirking, digging her hands into her back pockets. "Oh..nothing." the girl said burying her face into the soft fur of her oversized toy. Krillin raised an eyebrow looking down at her. "Hey! Chichi!" a voice familiar voice called out. All of the teens turned around to see the happy guy leaning over the rail of the gates to the ride. His hair pointing out in every direction and a smile pasted to his face. "I'll call ya tonight okay?" he said waving a small slip of paper in his hand. She nodded smiling. her ebony eyes lighting up. "All right Goku!" she said back waving, still walking away. "Oooohhh," the three said teasingly. Chichi couldn't help but to laugh. "I thought I was your date?" Krillin asked stepping in front of her but walking backwards. He pulled his hands out his pocket, a folded up napkin falling out. "Oops.." he called out reaching for it. But Bulma got there first. "Who's 18, Krillin?? 632-5231?" She said sarcastically. Krillin snatched it back laughing and scratching the back of his head trying to explain himself in vain as they walked back to the car. It wasn't until they dropped off Chichi and Krillin that Bulma noticed her wallet was gone. She patted her pockets helplessly. "Yamucha my wallet!" she said desperately tugging his arm like a 3 year old trying to get attention. "Bulma don't sweat it. Your like, the richest girl on Earth, I'm sure a few dollar bills aren't really a loss to you," he said comfortingly. She calm down as he pulled up in front on Capsule Corp. "Love ya babe," he said leaning over and planting a soft kiss on Bulma's lips. She smiled and kissed him back. "Love ya too," she said getting out the car. She walked up to the house, and noticed that she was still wearing his jacket. "Oh well," she said to herself, "I'll give it to him tomorrow." Bulma said out loud with a smile. She reached inside her pocket pulling out her keys and putting her free hand into the jacket pocket. Feeling something flat and coarse in his pocket, she pulled it out and stepped inside her huge living room. Fumbling around with what was a piece of paper she finally unfolded it. It seems Krillin and Chichi wasn't the only ones who got phone numbers that night. 


	2. i wonder who it could be?

Bulma was laying on her soft icy-blue comforters, her head propped up agasint the matching pillows with little glitter sliver stars on them. She flipped through the channels with the remote control. "Nothings on," she said to herself bored. She clicked it onto MTV-2 and rolled on her side. Aqua strands of hair fell over into her face, her blue eyes started to glaze over with tears again. How could he do this? How could he play Bulma like a broken fiddle he found in the dumpsters? She scratched her leg through her blue jeans sighing to herself. Tears rolled freely over her face and dripped onto her blanket. She grabbed a white bunny that was laying beside her and cuddled it affectionately. Over the fast beats of the Sk8 Boi that was playing on TV she could here someone knocking at the door. "Hunny?" her mother called through the door. Bulma sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Yes, Mom?" her voice cracked. Bulma's mother pushed the door open. She was wearing a her red sweater and black pants, which was very unusual. Bulma looked up from her redden eyes shocked that her mother looked...soo..professional? She even had her hair smoothed down from her usual fluffy curls. Instead she had it back into a tight bun with a diamond hair clip. She sat down on Bulma's bed. "Dear what's wrong?" Mrs. Briefs asked smoothing her daughter's hair down. Bulma hugged the bunny tighter, glaring at the black jacket with Dragons written across the front. "Oooh," her mother said putting a manicured hand up to her cheek. "Problems with Yamucha again?" "THAT NYMPHOMANIAC BASTARD!" Bulma shouted, causing her mother to fall off the bed in shock. "I can't BELIEVE HIM! I HATE him! He was picking up girls on our date Mom! OUR FUCKING DATE!" she cried out and looked down at her mother wincing at her earsplitting screams. "Our you okay?" Bulma asked, tears running down her face. Mrs. Briefs got up quickly holding her back. "Yes, honey I'm fine." "Oh..alright." Bulma said calmly before whipping around and crying hysterically into her pillow. Mrs. Briefs quickly got up and came back with a tray with two tea cups on top. She sat it down on Bulma's nightstand and handed her a cup. Bulma slowly calmed down crying, starring at her reflection in the tea. "Honey," the blond mother started up. "I remember when I was your age, I had this boyfriend. His name was Scott, he wore these tight leather pants, and this leather jacket. Not to mention the most beautiful hair I've ever seen. He was a Tommy Lee look-a-like. The drug free Tommy Lee." Mrs. Briefs seemed to ignore the look her daughter gave her when she said leather pants but went on with her story. "So anyway, of course I considered myself lucky to have a guy as good looking and charming as him to myself. Little did I know the rest of the girls had him to themselves. The Cheerleaders, the popular's, the rich girls, the loose girls that everyone has been with, girls volleyball team, basketball team, Ms. Parker our Sex Ed. teacher, the school newspaper editor, even the damn girls on the Beta Club and Chess team," Mrs. Brief's said with clenched teeth, gripping the china cup in her hand so tight it shattered in her palms. Blumba's eyes grew into wide saucers as she watched her mother go from crazy to sweet and humble again. She picked up a napkin and continued with her story. "But after so long I had all I could take of his 'please babies' and 'I'll never do it again.' I knew I deserved much better. So I ended up going out with your father, and look where I am today! While Scott is in the back alley of Mc Donald's waiting for the clean up crew to through out left overs of Big Mac's and chicken nuggets," she finished with a smile. Bulma had her cup raised to her lips with a blank expression. who are you and what have you done with my mother she thought to herself. Mrs. Briefs laughed quickly. "The point of the story is, never stay where your unhappy. Unless you want to be in the back alley of Mc Donald's begging for honey mustard sauce!" "What?!" asked Bulma extremely confused. "Oh look at the time! I have to go to a meeting with your father," Mrs. Briefs said quickly and kissed her daughter on the forehand and rushed out the door. As odd as her mother's story was, Bulma decided that it did make since. She had been with Yamucha for the longest. She had always put up with him and his excuses and mistakes. But this, this was the last straw. Bulma stood up on the bed with a Superman pose. She could almost here the theme music playing in the background. This is it world! Say good- bye to Depressed Bulma and say Hello to Happy Bulma!!! She was going to dump Yamucha, go shopping, get a new hair style, and go boyfriend hunting. But first...she was going to go get her some cake to go with her tea. She took her cup and walked downstairs to the kitchen. While she was busy trying to get out the cake the phone rung. Bulma walked over to the phone, looking on the caller ID. Yamucha? Bulma's eyes darted around, it rang again. She lifted her chin up high in the air and walked out of the room. I'm not going to answer it, I'm not going to answer it, I'm not going to answer it, she kept repeating to herself in her head. It rang a 3rd time, finally a 4th time. Bulma came sliding around the corner in her socks and grabbed the phone. "Hello? Oh what do YOU want?" she said trying to sound annoyed. "Hey? Babe look I dunno if your mad at me or something but-" "Now why would you think that?" The blue haired girl asked, balancing the phone between her shoulder and ear, observing her green painted fingernails closely. "Well cause um....you've been ignoring my phone calls for the past day and a half." He said. Bulma slapped her head, he doesn't even know! "Well, maybe you should call MARRON ask her why I'm so upset!" Bulma shouted into the phone. Yamucha made a confused sound until he understood completely what Bulma was talking about. "Marron?" "MHM, Marron! The woman's phone number I found in your pocket." "Oh so that's where I left it! Thanks babe your a real help," said Yamucha sincerely, was Bulma hearing this right. Yamucha thanking her for finding his mistress's phone number. "See Marron is my cousin," he said have laughing. "She gave me her phone number because she needed to call me to tell me when the funeral is." Yamucha said. "Funeral?" Bulma asked feeling stupider by the second. " Yea, her mother died two days ago. So I agreed to meet her at the themepark. I knew if I told you would get all defensive. 'Yamucha you told me you'll stop cheating on me! Who was that girl your with?'" he said poorly impersonating Bulma's voice. The girl leaned up agasint the wall. Someone just stamp JACKASS on my forehead please. she thought to herself. "Alright Yamucha goodbye," Bulma said slowly, pulling herself off the wall. "Alright Babe, I love-" Yamucha's voice was met by the dail tone. Bulma shook her head. She had no choice but to hang up on him. She didn't want to force out a ' I love you too,' today. He could have told her at least he was meeting his cousin! Bulma walked over to the counter to get take a sip of her tea so she could make up her mind if her boyfriend was lieing or not. Before she even had time to sallow her second gulp the door bell went off. She sighed and slammed the cup down, but not hard enough to break it. Her blue eye looked at the sercuity camra just ouside her door and she almost screamed. The untameable black hair that shot up like flames? The familiar scold that seemed like a cold mask, and that undeinable short but well toned body. It couldn't be..  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone!! Im so glad u liked my chapter! I hope u like this one. Stay tuned for future updates n dont 4get to read my other fanfic 'Time of the month' for Cowboy bebop. *thinks to myself* why do i feel like one of those corny guys off commericals? 


	3. Football Trama

Nah, I don't own em! Thanks 4 the reviews everyone! ..::Kisses to all the reviewers::..  
  
She gulped loudly and pressed her back against the door. The guy on the other said banged hard, making the door vibrate. "What does he want?" Bulma asked herself shakily. She heard him on the other side grunt and shout out "There's no use! She's not home!" "Are you sure 'Geta?" she heard a familiar voice respond. That's the guy Chichi met.. Bulma said remembering. "COME ON YOUR WASTING MY GAS!" A deeper voice said angrily. And that's the green guy that was playing music at the themepark! Bulma said to herself. She bit her bottom lip before deciding to open to the door. But it was too late, all she saw was a large puff of car exhausted and a green car speeding down the street. She inhaled deeply and closed the door, am I being stalked? She asked herself. It has happened before, I mean..Roshi.. she thought counting on her fingers, the pig Oolong, Yamucha sort of stalked me...before we hooked up. Bulma walked back into the kitchen to finish her tea, she leaned on the counter aqua blue strands fell over her shoulder as she stared down into the cup. The young genius stood there for 3 minutes, wondering why the strange guy had come over, but a knock at the sliding glass doors brought her back down to Earth. There was three more knocks before Bulma got up and pushed back the curtain-like blinds. She recognized the black hair and huge dark eyes from anywhere. She smiled and pulled back the door, letting Chichi in. The young princess smiled and closed the door behide her. "Guess what!" she squealed out. "Chicken butt?" Bulma said halfway seriously while taking a sip of her tea, which was cold by now. "No!" Chichi said, taking her green baseball cap off and smoothing down her hair, "Goku called me!" she said smiling. "No lie?" "NO LIE!" Chichi said beaming. Bulma pulled her friend over to the bar and they sat down on the stools. "What did your father say?" Bulma asked pulling out two bowls and a huge bucket of ice-cream. "Daddy? A little big more whipped cream Bulma...oh but anyway. I was sort of scared because you know how over protective daddy is over me. He almost flipped when I told him I was going to the park with a guy until I explained it was Krillin," Chichi said, stopping to taste the sundae Bulma had placed in front of her, "But he was nice to Goku actually. They talked for about 5 minutes then he gave the phone to me." "What did you do?" Bulma asked. She looked down at her bowl of strawberries and picked the juiciest one she could find. "I mean what did you to talk about?" she corrected, swirling whipped cream around the fruit and taking a big bite. Chichi blushed for a second before continuing. "Oh he talked about his friend. Ya know, the green guy and the short one. I forgot their names. He told me about his grandpa, and how he used to go visit him in the summer. He died though, he lives with his Mom. His dad is usually out, because he's a big important general in the army, so he doesn't get to stay home a lot." Bulma nodded, licking whipped cream off her finger tips. "Oh yea," Chichi said pulling the sliver spoon out her mouth, "he invited us to his schools football game. Freeza High vs. Green Star academy. He said it's gonna be a lot of fun, and to bring you and my friends." Chichi stated smiling. "Oh my gosh. Green Star?" Bulma gasped. Chichi looked over at her friend from her bowl. "Yeah, Green Star Academy. What's wrong?" "Yamucha goes to Green Star! When's the game?" "Tonight.." Chichi said in a small voice. She saw flames shoot up in her friend's dark blue eyes. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YAMUCHA TELL ME HE HAD A GAME TONIGHT?!" Bulma screamed standing up. There was another knock at the door, Chichi stood up quickly and went to answer it. Krillin looked at Chichi from under his visor, "Hey what's up?" he asked happily. Once he heard Bulma scream from inside the house he shook his head. "Come on in Krillin." Chichi said pushing the door back a little more so he could get inside. "What's got her panties in a bunch?" he whispered to Chichi. "Yamucha didn't tell her he had a game tonight," she responded. "So? What's the big deal?" Krillin said a little more louder this time. But he instantly regretted he did. "What's...the big deal?" Bulma asked overly clam, "WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?! THE BIG DEAL IS, I'M ALWAYS HIS DATE FOR THE GAME! HE ALWAYS TELLS ME WHEN HE'S HAVING A GAME SO I CAN BE THERE!" "Well, maybe he forgot?" Chichi suggested. "He never forgets!" "Well, maybe he knew that....you had already been invited and umm...yea. Maybe he already knew you was invited?!" Krillin said. Bulma just rolled her eyes. "Ha! Already knew I was invited yea right," She snarled running upstairs and grabbing Yamcha's jacket off her door and slipping her shoes on. She walked back down the stairs and looked at her two friends. "When is the game?" she asked no one in particular, pulling a baby blue hat on her head and straightening her jacket a little. Krillin pushed back the sleeve to his wind breaker and checked his watch. "Um..at 7:30 and its 7:00 already," he stated. Bulma grabbed a thin box filled with capsules and started to walk out the door. "We better hurry, it takes a while to get to Freeza High school" she said sweetly. Chichi and Krillin looked at each other with a worried confused expression. "Krillin." Chichi said, her voice shaky. " I'm scared..." Krillin looked at the girl next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Me too.." 


	4. Football Trama part 2

Krillin, Chichi and Bulma got out of the blue-green car and looks around. A bunch of kids where hanging out in front of the huge Freeza high school building. Bulma put the car back into its capsule and placed it in the small box. Krillin stuff his hands in his pockets and sucked his teeth, "Pretty big huh?" he asked the girls standing behide him. Chichi nodded and turned her baseball cap backwards. "Guys come on we're already late," Bulma said walking to the football field which was lite up with bright lights, the trio passed a small group of gothic kids. "Hey honey," a girl with a ghostly pale face and dark green hair said, talking to Krillin. She flicked her tongue ring at him and batted her eyelashes, "Come and hang out with us for a little while," she said giggling. The bald teenager blushed heavily, due to the girl's habit of flashing him with her tongue ring. "Sorry toots," Chichi said grabbing hold of Krillin's arm. "He's with me," the Goth pouted and went back to her group. Krillin narrowed his eyes at Chichi. The princess smiled and Bulma laughed at the two. "Admission," they heard a voice say bluntly. They looked up at a huge man with the words MAMA'S BOY written in big bold letters on his shirt. "How much?" Bulma asked. "5 bucks each," the man said holding out his hand. Bulma reached inside her bra and felt around for a moment before pulling out a large wad of money. The guy's eyes almost popped out his hand and she smacked 15 dollars in his hand and walked inside the gate. "Bulma," Chichi asked. "Yea?" "Why do you keep your money in your bra?" "Oh that's easy, it's two of the few people I can trust." Bulma stated. Krillin stood next to her dumbfounded until he got her joke. The three teenagers laughed as they walked to the side of Freeza High's fans. The cheerleaders ran back into place in front of the crowd, dressed in red and black uniforms. Krillin shook the girls that was beside him, "LOOK!" he shouted. "There's 18!" "18?" Chichi and Bulma said at the same time. "Yes, The number I got at the park?" "Ooohhhhh," the two girls said together. They looked at the beautiful girl with blonde hair that stopped right before it reached her shoulders and the icy blue eyes. "18 YOUR HOT!!" they heard a guy shout out from the swollen crowd. The girl just gave a sarcastic smirk before her face faded back to its emotionless mask She pushed back some strands of blonde hair behide her ear as she stood with her pom poms in her hands. "READY?!" A cheerleader with dark purple hair and smiling black eyes called out to her team. "OK!" the squad returned. "BEAT, GREEN STAR, BEAT GREEN STAR, B-E-A-T BEAT GREEN STAR B-E-A-T BEAT GREEN STAR," the cheerleaders chanted 2 times before breaking out into another cheer which included holding girl's up and tossing them into the air. Bulma's eyes watched the game between the two high schools. Green Star was losing badly, VERY badly. She felt something poke her in the ribs, she looked over and saw Chichi standing up happily. "Look look its Goku!" She said excitedly. "Where?" Bulma asked standing up too. Chichi pointed to a huge guy in a black jersey with the red numbers #29 on the back. He charged at a guy like a bull with the football in his hand, the guy flew up and landed on his back, Goku continued to run and dodge the Green Star players easily until he made it to the end of the field. He slammed the ball down and broke into the funky chicken. "DDAAAMMMNN.." Bulma and Krillin said at the same time. Just then the team moscot ran in front of the gate, dancing around idiotically. The band piped up, playing Hood Rich. The moscot (which was a huge bigheaded version of Freeza) stuck it's butt out and shook it. It quickly started to jump backwards, it's ear end still stuck out until he backed-up into 18. She looked at him annoyed and tried to continue her cheer, but he bumped into her again. She turned around and punched him in the face. He fell back, his head spinning around on his shoulders. "Look that's...Umm...Vegeta, I think," Chichi said pointing to #01. "And that's Piccolo!" the younger girl shouted over the music, this time pointing to #13. Bulma nodded as she saw Yamucha get tackled by Piccolo. She smiled smugly as Green star was getting killing by Freeza High. It wasn't long before the game ended. Freeza won 46 to 29. The fans spilled off the bleachers as they screamed and cheered. Green Star fans filed out of the stands, slowly making their way to their cars. Bulma wasted no time making her way over to the other side of the field, she made sure her aqua blue hair so she wouldn't stand out. She watched her handsome boyfriend make his way over to a girl with wore the Green Star cheerleading outfit. Bulma frowned at her coemption, the cheerleader had longer legs, bigger boobs, and Yamucha's attention. The blue haired genius managed to hide herself in a large group of kids so she was close enough to her what they where saying. "I'm so sorry baby," The girl said pressing herself agasint Yamucha. He smiled sadly and ran his hand through the girl's blue hair. "It's okay babe. It's just one loss," he said fixing his hair. "Wanna come over for a little while?" he said quickly recovering from his pitiful football game loss. "Sure..but what about that girlfriend of yours?" the cheerleader asked twirling hair around her finger. "She's probably out shopping or something." Yamucha said laughing, the cheerleader laughed as well. Bulma grinded her teeth together. She whipped around quickly and stood in front of Yamucha and his date. His eyes grew wide as he pushed the girl off him. "For the last time Marron! I already have a girlfriend!" he said quickly. The girl's blue eyes narrowed. "But YAMUCHA! You said-" she was cut off by the football player twirling her around and pushing her off into the leaving crowd. "BABY!" he said to Bulma with open arms. "YAMUCHA YOU LYING CHEATING SON OF A B-" "Bulma!" A voice called out. Bulma felt herself being pulled into someone's arms. She looked up at the person who was holding her from behide. His strong arms squeezed her affectionately. "I can't believe you came and watched me play," the raspy voice said rubbing his face into his hair. 


	5. Shot Down

Yamucha's eye twitched as his hand weakened, allowing his helmet to fall on the ground. Bulma simply smiled and leaned back into the other guy's chest. "Oh," the taller young man said holding out a hand from behide Yamucha's girl, "you must be a friend of Bulma's. Any friend of hers is a friend of mine," Yamucha looked at the green hand as if it was poison. Piccolo let Bulma go and stepped to the side of her, letting Yamucha see the number #13 printed on his chest. Flashbacks came to both players as they remembered how easily Yamucha was attacked by Piccolo. Chichi, Krillin, Goku and Vegeta came running up behide the two just in time to see Yamucha turn around and walk away, and Marron following behide him like a little lost puppy. "YAMMY BABY WAIT!!" the cheerleader called, before shooting Bulma a nasty glare "Told ya it would work," Krillin said and burst into laughter. Chichi, Goku, and Bulma laughed along with them. Piccolo and Vegeta just smirked. "You guys are nuts!" Bulma said finally getting over her laughing. She had to admit, screaming at Yamucha and biting his head off would have caused her to be happy, but that look on his face when Piccolo grabbed her was PRICELESS! Now THAT was a kodak moment, Bulma said to herself "Um Piccolo.." A tiny voice called out. Everyone turned around to see the cheerleader that was on 18's team. Her fluffy violet hair curled up around her cheek bones, and the bright lights made the tint pink even more visible that stained her cheeks. Piccolo looked down at the girl and raised an eyebrow. "Yea, what's up Launch?" He said pulling his baseball cap out of a bag. The girl looked up into Piccolo's eyes before quickly looking back down to the ground, shaking her pom pom's nervously. "Well, ummm...Me and some of my friends where heading out to my house for a victory party. We...well I just wanted to know if you..umm...you know...uh..wanted to come?" she said biting her bottom lip. Piccolo thought about it for a while, twisting up his handsome features while he decided if he should go or not. "Nah, that's okay Launch," he said stuffing his hands in his jacket. "I'm pretty tired, I just wanna get some sleep." He turned to the group he was with and they all nodded in agreement. "Oh...all right then." Launch said standing there for a moment. "HEY LAUNCH COM' ON!" her team mates called out. She looked behide her and smiled up at the gang of teens. "Well, okay. See ya later then, great game guys!" she said before running off. The teens turned around and walked off into the parking lot, nothing really saying anything. "Hey," Bulma said breaking the silence. "Do you guys need a ride?" she said leaning up agasint someone's car. "Nah that's okay. I gotta ride," Goku said smiling. Bulma, Chichi and Krillin looked around for Goku's 'ride.' "I don't see it Goku.." Chichi said looking over her shoulder. Goku scratched the back of his head. "Well, 'cause it's right here," he said standing next to a rusted old car that looked like it had been through Hell and back. He patted the hood proudly, "Yep. Ooolll' Patty. She may not be flashy or nothin' but she sure gets use where we need to go!" he said grinning like a proud father of a new born baby. Bulma looked off to the side to keep from starring at the broken down car. Krillin looked down and spotted white things in the middle of the wheels. "Hey see, I think ya got something on ya wheels there Goku," Krillin said narrowing his eyes to get a better look at the white objects. Goku looked confused for a second before understanding Krillin. "Ooohhh, no see those are paper plates," he said explaining, making Piccolo cover up his face and shake his had. "See, Piccolo was complaining that I needed some hubcaps and I didn't have enough money. So, I just improvised." "Ooooohhh.." Krillin, Chichi and Bulma said all at the same time. Goku got inside of the car and started it up. For a while it just made a knocking sound, shaking side to side violently. "Uhh..Goku is your car okay?" Bulma asked pushing herself off the car she was leaning on. Goku waved with his free hand. "Oh yea, it's just warming up," he reassured them. "Oh.." Bulma said leaning back onto the car. After 2 minutes of warming up, the car cut out, Goku tried to start it back up. It just cut out again. He got out of the car scratching his head. "I knew I should have brought my car.." Piccolo mumbled under his breath, turning away so no one could see the dark purple color spreading across his cheeks. "I just don't know what could be the problem.." Goku said to himself closing the door. He walked to the front of the car and put his hand on the hood. "AAHH!! OUCH!! GOT-DANGIT!" he shouted at the car. Krillin watched the smoke rise up from under the hood as if to say "Isn't it obvious the car is hot?" Goku, blinded by pain, kicked the bumper. The bumper fell off. Piccolo turned around at the large KLUNK sound. Bulma raised an eyebrow, and Chichi stood aside with her hands over her mouth. There was another KLUNK and the doors fell off, one by one. Then the wheels just sorta rolled off the axis, and the whole car itself literally 'broke down' in front of everyone's eyes. Goku turned to Bulma, blushing madly. "You know what.," he said looking down at his football shoes, "I think we will take that ride.  
  
"Sure no problem," Bulma said reaching in her pocket, trying to forget the pitiful scene that just unfolded under her very own ocean blue eyes. "Hey.." Piccolo said out loud, causing everyone to look up. "Where's Vegeta?" "I dunno wasn't he just here?" Krillin asked. "He was just behide me and Goku," Chichi added. Just then, everyone saw the bright red colors of Freeza High school come towards them. Vegeta kept his head held high, while 18 was just sort of looking down at the ground. The walked together, their strides almost matching as well as their grace. Bulma's eyes looked away as she felt an unfamiliar emotional sting. It was small, but she could still feel it. Soon the two was standing before the small group. Chichi observed how they made sure their distance was kept, and everyone around her could feel the strange tension they brought with them. She raised a dark eyebrow at Krillin, who clearly felt it too. "You must be Bulma and Chichi." 18 said hugging herself to try and keep warm. It seemed weird that her voice wouldn't be full of spirit like a normal cheerleader's but calm and monotone. "Yeah, how did you know??" Chichi asked. 18 gave a small smirk. "Krillin told me about you all," she said "Well Krillin told us about you too." Bulma said smiling. 18 looked at her and laughed..well...sort of laughed. "I hoped he said something good about me." "Yes, nothing but pleasant remarks," Chichi said, light sarcasm in her words. Luckily no one noticed. Vegeta ran a hand through his untamable hair. "Do you two need a ride too? I got plenty of room ya know," Bulma said holding up a capsule. Vegeta and 18 turned their heads to look at the pile of rusted metal which used to be Goku's form of transportation. "We should have used Piccolo's car." 


	6. Trailer park Royalty

It was an hour and 30 minutes before Bulma had dropped almost everyone off. Everyone expect 18 and Vegeta who was in the back seat of the mini van. Bulma glanced up at her mirror to see the cheerleader and football player starring out of the windows, bodies as far away as possible. She glanced back down at the dark road, switching on the radio. "HEY Out there all you Cool cats and hip dudes!" the DJ said over the radio, "I've got a new song for ya, by my man JT, call me up and tell me what you think afterwards!" he said before putting on the song. Bulma tapped her fingers off beat to the strange unique melodies flowing out of the speakers. "Here's my stop," 18 said picking up her bag and slipping her jacket back on. Vegeta opened the sliding door for her, trying his best to sit back into the seat so she could get by. 18 shuffled sideways, carefully avoiding bumping or having any skin contact with Vegeta as possible. Her foot got caught on the strap of her cheerleading bag and she feel into Vegeta's lap. Bulma glanced over her shoulder as she heard 18 let out a "UPMHF" she quickly turned her attention back in front of her. The teenage boy quickly helped 18 back to her feet and she hopped out of the van. "Thanks Bulma. I owe ya one," 18 said before turning to her extremely large house. "No problem!" Bulma said waving. "So big guy," Bulma said turning her body completely around in the driver's seat. Vegeta looked up slightly, a deep scarlet over his cheeks. Is he...is he blushing? Bulma thought amazed. She mentally smiled at how innocent and cute he looked. "What?" he spat out, making the blue haired scientist snap back to reality. "So big guy," Bulma repeated herself suddenly at a lose for words, Vegeta's red blush faded away quickly. "You already said that," he said crossing his arms and looking at her as if she grown three heads. Bulma's eyes widened with embarrassment as she realized it was right. "Oh yea," she said laughing shaking her head, "where do you live?". Her question was answered by a slight mumble "callmitrailshaparhum," Vegeta said uncrossing and re-crossing his arms. Bulma leaned closer to him. "Say that again?" "Kami Trailer Park Homes," Vegeta said clearly. Bulma scrunched up her nose as she tried to rememberer where that was. "Oh okay right off of Paris Exit. All right then. Hope on up to the front seat. I'm not your personal butler, I'm not driving you around town you know," Bulma said jokingly. Vegeta hesitated for a second before getting out of the van and getting into the passengers side. Bulma smiled warmly and started the car back up. cry me a river, oh cry me a river...oh cry me a river... The radio said fading out. Blumba's eyes clouded up with her memories from earlier that day, her laying in bed, crying and how her mother had came in and tried to comfort her...in her own special way, how someone came and knocked on her door.... Bulma's heart almost jumped in her throat, she slammed on the breaks in front of a red-light, causing Vegeta took look at her oddly. She tapped her fingers nervously on the wheel, the words floating back into her mind that had been drowned by her victory agasint Yamucha and his bimbo. "There's no use! She's not home!" "Are you sure 'Geta?" "COME ON YOUR WASTING MY GAS!"...Vegeta!!! it was Vegeta! Oh MY God! I'm riding in a car with a stalker! "Light's green." "WHAT?" Bulma shouted at the voice breaking her thoughts. "The LIGHT is GREEN!" Vegeta said as if he was talking to a preschooler. Bulma pressed down on the gas, trying to figure out if she should ask him what he was doing at her doorstep. So they drove in silence before she finally got up enough nerve to ask. She gulped and she glanced at Vegeta then back onto the expressway. "Hey Vegeta.." She asked. "Yea?" he answered, his body turned towards the window as he was starring out of it. "Umm...do you like your job at the amusement park?" "It's okay. Would be better if Goku would stop stuffing French fries up his nose and coming up to me saying 'LOOK! I AM WALRUS!! I AM WALRUS!" Vegeta said doing a bad imitation of Goku with his eyes crossed and his arms waving in the air. He calmed down and turned back to the window. "Well...umm...okay let's just cut to the chase." Bulma said gripping the wheel. Vegeta looked at her and looked back out the window. "What was you doing over my house and how did you get my address?" she asked seriously. Vegeta looked at her face and thought for a second. "Oh I remember now. Your wallet," he said sitting back. "When you was on the ride, I guess it must have slipped out of your pocket. I found it when i was cleaning out the seats," he stated. It all came rushing back to Bulma. How she had slipped her wallet in Yamucha's jacket and how she found out ti was gone 'bout time she was in front of her house. "So you just opened my wallet without my permission? You couldn't call me back so I could get it?" Bulma asked angrily getting on Paris Exit. "I mean how do I know you didn't steal anything?" Vegeta turned and looked at her with a scowl on his face. "I don't want your money, and if I wanted to rob you blind I would have done it while I was in the back-seat. I found this in the seats," He said holding up a Velvet black bag which contained diamonds. "Hey thanks. I've been looking for that." Bulma said happily taking the bag from him. "No problem. Anyway, about time I found it you was long gone. Besides, I had to find out who it belonged to so I could give it back. I went over your house to give you your wallet, not to stalk you." "Then where is it?" "In the house in my other jacket." "How did you know I have stalkers?" Bulma said finally realizing fully what Vegeta had just said. He just smirked, a dimple visable in his right cheek. "Chichi told me when Piccolo went over to you," he said crossing his arms as they pulled up into his trail park. Chichi talks to much, never tell her anything again, Bulma thought making a mental note and getting out of the van. Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks, "What are you doing?" he said, his eyes growing wide. "Getting my wallet. Duh," Bulma said looking around at the trailer park. It wasn't all that bad, trailer homes were scattered across the land, a few garbage cans. A dog barked continuously in the background, mixing with the sound of the buzzing bright lights that gnats gathered around. Vegeta stopped and thought rather he should let her in or not, and finally stuck his key in the door and pushed it open. "Welcome to my humble home," he said in a dull voice, holding his arm out. Bulma stepped up the few stairs and into his home. It was sort of small, but it was clean. Suddenly a loud barking tore the silence to shreds. Bulma, scared as hell, looked up to see a full grown pincher looking at her, teeth bared and a spike collar around its neck. The blue eyed girl screamed and ran behide a small sofa Vegeta patted him on the head and rubbed under his chin. "Let him sniff you," Vegeta commanded. Bulma's eyes grew wide. "Say What?!" "Let him sniff you, unless you want him to attack." Vegeta said evilly. Bulma raised an eyebrow looking at Vegeta good and crazy. His dog growled a second time, white drool dripping from its pointed teeth. "All right all right!" she shouted. Bulma rose a shaky hand out for the dog to sniff, it dropped down to her side as the large black and tan dog attempted to sniff her fingers. The animal rubbed its let cold wet nose agasint her palm before walking away. "He likes you," Vegeta said smirking and walking into a room and coming back with a royal blue jacket. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the black wallet Bulma had been looking for. "Thanks," she said, still a little shaky. Vegeta simply grunted, which probably meant "Your welcome," or "You got what you want, now get the hell out of my house." With Vegeta, you can never tell. Bulma turned around and headed out of the house, Vegeta's onyx eyes watched her trod down the steps. "Hey," he said in a normal tone but it cough Bulma's ear automatically. "Yeah?" she said turning around, cold winds brushing her wind into her face. Vegeta leaned up agasint the doorway. "Thanks for the ride," he said. His features where highlighted by the bright buzzing outdoor lights, and it just made him seem like one of those statues of Greek gods to the young scientist His flame like her gently swayed in the wind. Bulma smiled and formed her mouth to say "No problem!" ...But Vegeta had already slammed the door in her face. 


	7. Show down at the Palace

A/n: o0o0o. fasten ur seatbelts folks, dis is gonna be a long one!  
  
Bulma sat on her bed, throwing a rubber ball into the air and catching it while listening to Jenny Jones. "Today on Jenny Jones, 'Out of Control Teenager Daughters and the 75 year old Midgets that love them," the host said smiling in front of the camera before the theme song came on. I can't believe that ungrateful asshole. I mean, I drive him home and he slams the door shut in my FACE? Does he know who he's dealing with here? I'm Bulma Briefs! Heir to the Capsule Corp.! The richest girl on earth!!!!!! Bulma thought to herself angrily, tossing the ball up higher. "BULMA THE PHONE!" Mrs. Briefs screamed at the top of her lungs, making Bulma lose her concentration. The hard rubber ball came crashing down on top of the young girl's nose. Bulma saw a bright red flash, then stars, and suddenly an aching and stinging pain spread across her face. "SHIT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!?" her mother shouted back. "Uh...NOTHING MOM!" Bulma yelled back quickly. She held her red nose, trying not to cry and answered the phone that was sitting on her night- stand. "Hewwo?" she asked breathing out of her mouth. "Bulma! What's up with your voice?" a familiar deep voice replied. Bulma sighed out angrily. "Goo' BYE Yamtha." Bulma said about to hang up the phone. "No no babe wait!!!" her cheating boyfriend screamed. The blue haired teen wondered what kind of excuse he would come up with this time. She held the phone back up to her ear. "Just give me a second," he pleaded "Half a second." Bulma spat back coldly, trying to breathe through her nose but it hurt to badly. "You see, that girl I was with, Marron, she means nothing to me babe. Your my only true love, I would never hurt you, she's crazy. She's been stalking me all the time, in the hallways at school, she's been taking pictures of me naked, and the only way for me to get her to stop is to go out with her. But it was only for that one night! I promise! I wouldn't lye to you," he said, false sincerity dripping from his words. "I thought she wuz your couthin," Bulma said. "My what?" "COUTHIN!" Bulma shouted back, mad that he couldn't understand her. "Oh...oh she IS my cousin! Its that that, like...when her Mom died...she...she was real confused and in need of a um...she needed some comfort and she doesn't have all the sandwiches in the picnic basket if you know what I mean-" -CLICK-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Bulma pulled up to Chichi's large mansion. She got out and pulled the scarf tighter around her face so her bruised nose was covered completely. She handed her keys to one of the guys so he could park her car and walked up to the door. "HEY!" a voice called behide her. Bulma turned around to see a girl with long blonde hair tied up into to pigtails and a smaller girl with pink pigtails run up behide her. The two girls finally made it up to Bulma, the blonde stopped to catch her breath for a second. "Michelle!" she said putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm so glad we found you..." the girl stopped short as she looked at Bulma more closely. "Heeeyy...your not Michelle.." The blonde said putting her hands on her hips. "Nooo..I'm Bulma.." The genuis said slowly as if talking to a really old person that mistaken her for someone else. "Bulma?" the young girl with pink cotton candy colored hair said. "Oohh...damn wrong story. Sorry," the blonde said running off the porch. "COM ON RINI!" "HOLD ON SERENA!" the girl called out before running out of sight. Bulma shrugged and knocked on the door. A very tall man with red hair answered the door. His icy blue eyes starred down at Bulma, "Can I help you?" he asked. "Umm..is Chichi here?" Bulma asked, the man nodded and opened the door completely, letting Bulma in. Chichi's house was huge. Almost as big as Capsule Corp. The first thing Bulma saw when she walked in was the huge jade colored marble floor with the red symbol in the middle of the floor, one large doorway on the right side and the left side, framed with crimson velvet curtains, and a large staircase that lead upstairs and the doors of different rooms. "Can I take your coat and scarf?" the butler asked. "Uh...no thanks." Bulma said. "But miss it's no trouble," the butler replied, reaching for her things. "I SAID NO!" She screamed and him, slapping his hand. " Bulma!" A voice said, that was not hers or the butler's. The two looked up to see Chichi running down the steps, dressed in her orange tanktop and blue jeans. The younger girl grabbed Bulma's arm and lead her into the room to the right. "Thank God, I need to talk to you." Chichi whispered, leading her visitor through the large dinning hall, then a big living room, down a long hallway, another living room, then some other room with a table in it, and finally a large sun-room. It had two large soft cream colored sofa's and matching chairs, there was a few glass coffee tables, and plants scattered everywhere. One plant that hung from the ceiling had vines and ran across the bordering of the ceiling and coiled into a large fish-tank. Chichi turned the large screen TV off and sat down on the couch. Bulma took off her jacket and scarf, letting Chichi see the bruised nose. "What happened to you?" she asked picking up a can of Pepsi that was on the table. "Eh...long story. Why you call me here?" Bulma asked sitting on the couch across from the ebony haired princess. "It's about Krillin..." she said after a short moment of silence. This caught Bulma's attention slightly. "Really?" she asked. "Oh yeah, do you have any of that ultra cream stuff?". Chichi thought for a second before getting up and running into a nearby bathroom and returning with a black jar of cream. She handed it to Bulma before sitting back down. "Okay keep talking. What about Krillin. Is he hanging around you a lot?" Chichi took a sip of her Pepsi. "No, that's just the point. He doesn't come around anymore. And when he does, he talks about 18. 'Oh chichi 18's so funny. She's so hot, she's so this, she's so that.' It's annoying, he doesn't even pay attention to ME anymore." Chichi confessed. Bulma nodded, listening, taking two fingers and dipping it into the cream. "And, I guess...I guess I sort of ..like him. I mean, he's grown on me ya know?" Bulma looked up at the words. "Krillin? We're talking about the same Krillin here right? Bald head, corny jokes, short, pip-squeak Krillin?" Bulma said leaning towards Chichi slightly. Chichi rolled her dark eyes. "Your kidding me!" "He's better then Yamucha." Chichi said coldly, starring Bulma in the eyes, making her shut up instantly. She narrowed her blue eyes with anger, she wanted to say something, to defend her boyfriend. "Hey, Yamucha is a good man just has...comment issues," she said weakly. Chichi let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yamucha is a good guy, but being a good man is to totally different things. He's not Good if he cheats and lies to you Bulma," the princess said, her voice filled with concern for her friend. Bulma, however missed the concern-ness and just got more pissed off. "What are you talking about 'lies and cheats' to me? I say he treats me pretty good," Bulma said putting the cream on her nose and rubbing it in before putting the lid on it. "Oh MY GOD! Bulma we just caught him last night with that slutty girl he was with!" "That was ONCE!" "ONCE? He's lied to you before! He's cheated on you before! I even saw him-" Chichi said before shutting up. "You saw him cheating on me?" Bulma said, her voice a mix with anger and shock. Chichi let out a sigh of defeat. "We saw him at the park when he was giving his number to that Marron girl," Chichi confessed. Bulma stood up, anger written across her face. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" "I DIDN'T KNOW-" Chichi said standing up as well. "OH WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR MIND AT THE TIME?" "I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO TELL YOU! BESIDES! AFTER THAT BULLSHIT EXCUSE HE GAVE YOU AFTER YOU FOUND THE NUMBER, YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" Bulma stood there, anger running through her veins. She picked up her jacket and stomped out of the sun room, through the room with a table in it, the second living room, the long hallway, the first big room and out of the dinning hall. The butler was standing there in a frilly apron, dusting off a beautiful expansive vase with a feather duster. He saw the pissed expression on Bulma's face and asked, "Is there a problem Miss?" "SHOVE IT BIGFOOT!" Bulma screamed at him before walking out of the large doors. Chichi was left in the sun room, still standing, wondering if she had done the right thing by picking a fight with her best friend. Words still swarmed around the room and in her head like killer bees, not allowing her to think about anything else. The Princess picked up the aggressive screeching of Bulma's tires as she speeded off down the street, and she sat back in her cream colored couch and started crying. 


	8. Unlikely event

In three short days, Bulma's life had been turned upside down. She caught her boyfriend cheating, and had a fight with her best friend trying to DEFEND her cheating boyfriend. So you could only imagine how mixed up she was feeling. Bulma got down off her motorcycle, taking the key out and putting the kickstand down at the same time. She heard the happy screams of people on the roller coasters as she look her helmet off, little kids dragged their parents to go walk faster so they could get on the rides sooner. Bulma smiled, there's no place more amusing then an amusement park of course. Once she was inside the theme park gates, she walked around slowly, hands stuffed in her pockets. She was walking past game booths, checking out the prizes and the contests. "YES THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS! COME ON COME ALL!!! THE GREAT TIEN KNOWS EVERYTHING!" A childlike voice called out. Bulma just ignored it and continued to walk. A cane flew out in front of her path, stopping the girl in her tracks. She looked to see where the cane came from to see a little person with a pale white face and red cheeks. He smiled at her, tilting his hat to the side and put the cane down. "YOU! BLUE HAIRED GIRL!" he said into the microphone. "THE GREAT TIEN HAS CHOSE YOU!!!! Wanna play?" Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes, "No," she spat out and tied to keep walking, but the little person jumped out in front of her. "Ah, we have a skeptic! Only 5 bucks and we can tell your future!!!!" he said waving his arms and giving her a cheesy grin. Bulma picked him up by the collar so he was facing him. "LISTEN HERE CHIPMUNK! STOP HASSLING ME! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY YOUR STUPID GAME! Kay?" she finished smiling and sitting the person back down and walking away. The little guy watched her walk off, "Bitch," he mumbled under his breath and turning around. "COME ONE COME ALL FOLKS!" he continued to shout. Bulma kept walking, thinking about her situation with Chichi. Should she go back and apologize? What if she was wrong? What if Chichi was wrong? Why can't Chichi come back and apologize? And besides, Krillin wasn't exactly a dream guy...but he was a good catch. Bulma pulled her hands out of her pockets and covered up her face and sighed out. Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got, I'm still I'm still Jenny from the Block Yes I had a lil' now I have a lot No matter where I go I know where I came from The lyrics played out loud, breaking Bulma's thoughts. She opened up her eyes and saw the lights dancing on the ground. She couldn't help but to smile as the smile of hot-dogs drifted passed her nose as she remembered the last time her and Yamucha was together. As much as the girl hated to admit it, she missed him. She missed the way he used to wrap his arms around her, now she had no one to treat her like that. Bulma hugged herself, pretending her arms was his, and suddenly found herself smelling him all around her. Oh God this is pitiful! I shouldn't be missing him! He cheated on me! He told me he loved me when he actually didn't mean it. I miss him so bad I'm actually smelling his cologne she thought looking down, and found out that she was wearing his black and red jacket that she had forgotten to give back to him. I must have picked it up when I was rushing out the door. Bulma said to herself before looking up at the Himalayas. She walked over to the line that was starting to clear out and put her hands back into her pockets. Goku smiled happily at Bulma as he came walking towards the gate to let people on the ride. He pulled out the long sliver measuring stick and looked at her face with an eyebrow raised. "What happened to your nose?" He asked innocently, seeing that it was slightly red. "Are you sick or something?" "Don't ask," she said looking down at her shoes. "Have you talked to Chichi?" he asked, making Bulma's face twist up in anger. "Ya know, not lately," she said, her facial expression fading into a calm one again. "Oh well, when ya do, tell her I said hi okay?" Goku said following her to her cart. "All right," Bulma said smiling, Goku smiled back and walked off to the DJ booth. Bulma's blue eyes looked up at the booth, to see Piccolo moving out of way for Vegeta go get out. He yawned and started to put people's restrains down, making sure that the rides where okay. Bulma slipped down in her seat so Vegeta couldn't see her. He stopped 2 carts in front of her before Goku called him over. Bulma saw the smaller boy roll his eyes before walking over to Goku. The whispered something to each other, and Piccolo shot a glance at her. Bulma slid down in her seat more. Vegeta nodded and walked back over to checking the carts. When he got to Bulma's he casually sat down in her cart, pulling down the bar and locking it from the inside. Bulma's eyes almost popped out of her head. "What do you think your doing?" she asked sitting up. Vegeta smirked. "I'm taking my break....what happened to your nose?" he asked "Don't ask." Bulma said leaning over the side of her cart, Piccolo finished checking the carts and walked into the DJ booth. "HEY VEGETA!" Goku called out causing Bulma and Vegeta to look up. The taller teenager boy smiled, stuffing two fries up his nose and making weird sounds. "LOOK! I'M WALRUS!" he said slapping his hands and barking. Vegeta rested his forehead in the palm of his hand. "What'd I tell ya?" He said mostly to himself then to Bulma. "What is the real reason your riding with me?" Bulma said crossing her arms and looking at Vegeta. "I need to talk to you about last night...well that and I need your advice about something." He said. "Oh so you wanna apologize about last night huh?" Bulma said smiling to herself. "Psh, no," Vegeta grunted out. "Hello and WELCOME TO THE HIMALAYAS! Please keep all arms legs and body parts inside the cart at all times, please no cameras food or large prizes on the ride. Do not try to get out of the cart while the ride is still in motion," Goku said, reading from a large book. "ENJOY THE RIDE!" Piccolo said taking the mic from him. Bulma turned around and looked at Vegeta as the ride slowly started to pick up pace. "So? What about last night?" "18.." he started up, looking down in his lap.  
  
A/n: WHAT'S GOING ON??!! CHICHI AND BULMA GOT INTO A FIGHT, CHICHI LIKES KRILLIN. KRILLIN CLEARLY LIKES 18, AND WATS UP WITH 18 AND VEGETA? WHY IS GOKU STUFFING FRENCH FRIES UP HIS NOSE? AND DID YOU EVA THINK U'D HERE CHOW- SU CALL BULMA A BITCH? of course ya didnt. ^_^; STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EXCITING EPSIODE OF... well, jus wait for the next chapter. 


	9. A little Advice

"18.," he started up, looking down in his lap. Bulma pulled her hair on one side of her shoulder as she turned her body slightly towards him. Vegeta stayed silent trying to find the right words. "Well, you..see when...well when you was...ARGH!" he grunted out, putting his elbows on the restrains and covering his face with his hands. "Gosh just spit it out," Bulma said reaching in her pocket for some gum. "Fine," Vegeta said looking dead ahead. "See me and 18 been goin' out since...since 7th grade. She's perfect for me, she's beautiful, smart, she's not some preppy, annoying, happy 24/7 chick like most girls I know. She's just goes with the flow. But we started drifting apart lately, I dunno if it's my football practice or what. It's just...just..." "Not the same?" Bulma said filling in his blank. "Yeah, exactly. We've been a couple but we ain't been a couple. She's gone her way and I've gone mine, but...but...I still..." "Love her?" "Yeah, exactly. And I know she loves me, but I just can't give her the kind of love that she needs. When I saw chrome dome, or what ever the hell his name is, looking at her the way he did...ugh. I just knew I couldn't give her that kind of attention. So when you guys left I told her it was over. She didn't take it to well though. And I dunno if....if..." "You dunno if you done the right thing and should have stayed together?" "Yeah, exactly!" Vegeta said for the 100th time, totally at a lose for words that this girl sitting before him who he had only actually known for less then 72 hours (if you don't the time they saw each other at the amusement park) knew him so well. "Why are you asking me this?" Bulma said, changing the subject completely. Vegeta looked at her questioning face. "Because you walked up at the right time. And Goku made me do it, he said I could take a break if I talked to you about the problem. He said your really smart," "How would he know?" "Chichi told him." Vegeta said yawning again. Bulma's heart broke into tiny pieces at the comment and hot tears stung her eyes. She tried desperately to sallow the huge golf ball size lump in her throat but it was impossible. The handsome raven haired boy next to her noticed the pool of tears collecting in her eyes and raised his eyebrow. "Something wrong woman?" Vegeta asked, despite his question no hint of concern was in his voice. Bulma nodded, quickly blinking and wiping away the tears, but Vegeta saw them anyway. "Well, are you going to answer my question?" "Sure," Bulma said crossing her arms, "once you apologize." "Apologize? For what?!" Vegeta said whipping his head around to face Bulma. "For being such an asshole to me." "....forget it. I don't know why I even asked you." "Fine!" "Fine!" They said to each other, crossing their arms and looking the opposite way with a scowl on their faces. ``````````````````````````````````````````````````` "Awww look! They like each other!" Goku said, causing Piccolo to look out the DJ booth and observe the two. "Looks like they hate each other to me.. I wonder what's going on." "Maybe the ride is to slow, lets speed it up a little." Goku suggested devilishly, pulling the microphone towards him. "HEY!! LET'S GET THIS THING REALLY GOIN' FOLKS!" he shouted, pulling down the speed control lever and turning up some Good Charlotte over the speakers. Piccolo and Goku smiled at each other ``````````````````````````````````````````````````` Vegeta glanced up at the DJ booth when he felt the ride pick up speed. A growl left his lips which was drowned out by the punk music. Piccolo and Goku smiled and waved from the DJ booth innocently. Bulma felt her neck do a whiplash and the forces of gravity pulling her over to her left. She reached out for the bar in front of her but it was too late. Vegeta felt Bulma crash on to him. He crossed his arms angrily as Bulma tried to pull herself back over to her side, but fell back agasint him. A deep blush over came her face (making her red nose blend in perfectly! ^_^) as she felt the body heat off of Vegeta reflect on her. Even through the cotton cloth of Yamucha's jacket she could feel the comforting warmth and how hard the muscles was in his arm. The refreshing smell of soap and light cologne filled up her head and she found herself involuntarily sniffing him.(A/N: think of that ZEST commercial where the guy is walking around and people are smelling him) It wasn't like Yamucha at all. Yamucha smelled good, but sometimes it made her head hurt, and you could smell it a mile away. With Vegeta, it was like...luring. So luring that Bulma found herself drifting in and out between her dream world and reality. She tried weakly to pull herself back away from Vegeta but he just looked at her. "No use, you'll just come right back down here. Answer my question so we can get off this damn ride." "What was the question again?" Bulma asked lazily. Vegeta sighed out angrily and clinched his fists together. "Was IT RIGHT for me TO BREAK UP with 18?" he asked again loudly, making some kids in the cart in front look at him funny. "Oh.." Bulma said coming back down to Earth. "'Geta look, when ya love someone, sometimes it's best to leave them to...too.." "Show that you care?" Vegeta said looking into her eyes. "Yeah," Bulma said smiling, "exactly."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Since their shift was over, Piccolo, Goku and Vegeta decided to walk back to the parking lot with Bulma. She stuffed her hands in her pockets as she watched the three boys grab their things and walk up to meet her. Vegeta pulled his royal blue jacket on, looking ahead at Bulma. The bright blue light shown down on her, reminding him of a movie where people would be standing under a cloudy sky, and the clouds would break up to let sunlight pour down on them. He suddenly remembered that's how he meet 18, she was standing on a street corner at night, waiting for a bus, and the street light above her just showered her, almost like an angel. Once they got up with Bulma all of them started walking in a group. Suddenly, Bulma felt a flash of Déjà vu as she looked around her area. "COME ONE COME ALL FOLKS! THE GREAT TIEN KNOWS ALL!" the little midget shouted. Bulma rolled her eyes and walked a little faster, hiding behide Piccolo, which was useless because he stopped and turned around to talk him. "Hey what's up?" "Nothing much." Chaotzu responded sadly. "Still no business?" "Nope," said a guy with three eyes stepping out behide the booth drinking a Fruit works. "Well, keep it up, maybe you'll get a sucker-I mean costumer." Goku said laughing walking off. Tien and Chaotzu waved good-bye and continued to try to make money. "You guys don't need a ride do you?" Bulma asked as they reached the parking lot. Piccolo laughed a little as he pointed over to his green car. "Nah, I got it," he said, taking the alarm off. "I don't know why you have an alarm on that thing, not like anyone want's to steal it." Vegeta said raising his eyebrow and smirking. Piccolo just looked at him, his antenna twitched a little. "Your just mad, because if someone stole your ride, you'd be homeless." Piccolo said back casually. Vegeta's smirk disappeared and was replaced by total fury and rage. The taller green guy smirked in satisfaction and Goku burst into laughter, almost choking on his bottled water. "O-kaayyy timed to go!" Bulma said getting on her motorcycle and picking up her helmet, "See you guys later!". Goku was the only one who waved back and Piccolo and Vegeta simply nodded her way and turned back around to each other ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Bulma tossed her keys on the coffee table and glanced in the mirror in the hallway to see her bruised up nose going back to its normal color. She sighed and glanced over to the answering machine, seeing the red light blinking off and on. Her blue polished finger reached out and pressed the PLAY button. "You have 8 new messages," the computerized voice said and being playing the messages. "BULMA PLEASE I KNOW YOUR HOME," Yamucha's voice started up, Bulma quickly fast forwarded it. "Message 2," "BABE JUST LISTEN TO ME-" "Message 3" "HEY! I WAS LOOKING AT A PICTURE OF US AND-" "Message 4" "BULMA LOOK, IT'S BEEN 2 HOURS ALREADY PICK UP THE DA-" "Message 5" "BULMA PLEASE.." "Message 6" "OKAY I CAN TAKE A HINT WHEN NOT TO CALL!! I KNOW WHEN NOT TO CALL THIS IS THE LAST TIME!" "Message 7" *crying* PLEASE BULMA I'M BEGGING YOU-" Bulma felt annoyance fill her up as she began to consider getting her number changed. the last message is probably Yamucha.. Bulma thought to herself. Better check it anyway. "Message 8" "....Oh it's on?" she heard a familiar voice say, "YES! TALK!" a old man's voice said in the background. "well excuse me I didn't know!" the first voice said again. "Hey Bulma, it's me, Krillin."  
  
I know, I know, cliff hanger. lol, can't help it, it keep's ya'll reading don't it? Oh yea almsot forgot, MY SUPER DUPER AWARD GOES TO....SUPERSAIYINSHADOW AND VEGGIE-CHAN! *pulls out a golden statue* why do they get the golden award? Cuz they gave me the most reviews!!! I love every single last one of ya though!! Oh yea, I dunno if I mentioned this or not but this is for all those who say my story is hard to read cuz of the non-existing paragraphs. I swear I put paragraphs and everything, it's just when I upload em it dissappears. So if anyone could help me out, I'd really appericate it. p.s. if there is any sailor moon or tenchi fans, I'm thinkin about writing a fanfic for one of those, maybe both. I dunno, I need ideas. anyway, hoped you enjoyed my story so far. N THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! I LOVE YA ALL 4 EVER AND EVER AND EVER!!! 


	10. Idiol mind is a devil's workshop

Bulma picked up the phone as Krillin's message went off on her answering machine. He never got to finish because Roshi needed to use the phone and made him get off. She dailed his number almost absentmindedly, her mind off in space. Scenes of her day flashed in her head, and suddenly a picture of Vegeta at a stunningly beautiful angle where the light hit his skin so perfectly, that it highlighted all his features. "Bulma? BULMA?!" Krillin screamed into the phone. The blue haired girl jumped suddenly as her attention was brought back down to the receiver by mouth. "Oh, hey what's up Krillin? No long no...speak." she said looking in the mirror on the other wall, checking to see if the bruise on her nose had cleared up any. "Oh nothin' much. How 'bout you? I called early but I got the answering machine." "Oh I know, didn't leave to much of a message." She laughed out slightly, taking off her shoes and sitting down on the soft navy blue couch. "Yeah sorry about that, the old man was rushing me off....hey Bulma will you hold on for a second?" Krillin said over some racket going on in the background. "Yeah sure." Bulma answered, picking up a thin remote control. She pushed the white button and a large, thin screen TV slowly lowered from the ceiling, accompanied by an electronic buzzing sound. "I'm so sorry Krillin I was just trying to help," Bulma heard faintly through the phone. The voice sounded like a female's, but she just couldn't put a finger on who. "Aw don't worry, look just add a little pepper and it'll be fine." Krillin's voice assured the girl. The mysterious girl laughed a little. "Well I'll see you tomorrow, I really appreciate you helping me on this Home EC. Project, I can't even cook cereal without messing something up." "It's okay, don't mention it. You don't need any gas money do you? 'Cause when you came over I noticed the tank was almost on empty.." "Oh no Krillin that's okay. Bye!" Bulma heard the girl call out and followed by the loud click of the heavy wooden door. Bulma's lips curled up into a sad smile. She was so WRONG! Krillin was 1,0000 times better then Yamucha. He had such a good heart, and was willing to help anyone. Truth be told, he wasn't all that ugly as some girls thought. Just because he was short and bald. He was bald because of Bulma and her freak experiment with shampoo. It was supposed to increase the length, volume and luster of hair, instead she created a hair removing shampoo and Krillin's thick black hair fell out in patches the next day. He didn't get too mad, he knew it was a mistake, so he just went to the barber shop and got it all shaved. Bulma frowned to herself and felt a familiar lump form in her throat. She bad mouth Krillin when he probably never gave her nothing but complements behide her back. She was going to have to make it up to him somehow.. "Bulma...BULMA!" Krillin shouted again. "WHAT?" "Where have you been all day?" "Ooohh...I went to that amusement park today. Clear my mind," "Oh, have fun?" "Hm...I guess you could say I had a pretty good time." Bulma said smiling and mentally smacked herself for thinking about Vegeta the way she was. "Speaking of amusement," Krillin started, making Bulma pay close attention. "Chichi's been acting real strange." "Yeah we-" "I already know about the fight." Krillin said making Bulma's heart drop down to her stomach. "But anyway, that's not it. It's like everytime I go around her...okay here's a perfect example. Today I ran into her. I asked her how she was doing and all she said was 'Why don't you ask 18 how I'm doing?' You and Chichi has been my friends since forever, You'd think I'd know you like a book. But once puberty hits it's totally different." Krillin joked. Even with his joking tone, Bulma could sense the distress in his voice. "Not only that but I ran into Goku before I ran into Chichi and he told me he hasn't talked to her in a long time, and asked if anything was up. Now you know Chichi loved talking to Goku. That's all she would talk about. 'Goku's so funny, Goku's so cute..Goku this Goku that.'" Krillin said, anger rising in his voice slightly. And with those little words, an idea popped into Bulma's brilliant mind. "How are you 18?" Bulma asked changing the subject. She smiled to herself, resting her below on the arm rest on the sofa and put her legs up on the couch. She balanced the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she took a fingernail file off the table and began to give herself a small manicure. "18? She's awesome," Krillin said happily, " we never get to meet a lot, and she's sort of quiet. Hard to get her to talk, but I'm quiet around her too so maybe that's why she doesn't talk. I dunno, I think she doesn't like me as much as I like her." "But you got her phone number." Bulma said remembering the day at the park. "I didn't get her number. Her brother gave it to me." Krillin said, switching ears. He sat down on a pillow in front of the TV, picking up the remote to the VCR. "yeah, he said she was too shy to give it to me. When I got the balls to actually call she hardly even knew who I was until I said the bald guy." He said looking at the VCR, "I wonder what Roshi was watching.." He said to himself, pushing play on the remote. "Krillin what are you watching?" Bulma asked over the phone soon as she heard lusty moans and groans float through the phone. Krillin fumbled with the remote, trying to turn it off. Suddenly without warning the door popped open. Krillin expect it to be Roshi, but instead it was none other then the icy eyed cheerleader and her look-a-like brother with Master Roshi following behide them. 18's eyes popped out as she saw the porno on TV. Her bother, 17 busted with laughter and fell over to his side. Roshi looked at Krillin and patted his back. "That's my boy! Researching for the final test!" Roshi said smiling. Bulma chuckled on the other end, covering her mouth to stop from screaming with laughter. "We better go," 18 said grabbing her hysterical brother. "Oh no let's stay this is rich!" he laughed out. 18 pulled him harder until she was dragging him out of the door and hopped in her car. "NO 18 IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! 18??Oh shit forget it. Bulma I'll call some other time. Bye," Krillin said hanging up quickly.  
  
Bulma smiled to herself, picking up a nearby phonebook from under the small table which the phone was sitting on. She flipped through the pages, and finally found the number she was looking for. She followed the 7 digits carefully, waiting patiently as 4 rings went by then a click. "Hello?" a deep voice called from the other end. "Piccolo? I need ya help." "Who is this?" "BULMA, duh," "How did you get-" "Phonebook." "Oh...well what do you want?" "I need Vegeta's number." Bulma said politely. "Which one?" "What do you mean 'which one'? How many does he have?" "Well there's this other number, then there's the number where he stays at." "Well give me that number." "Okay..936-5789." Piccolo said off the top of his head. "Thanks." Bulma said smiling. "No problem." Piccolo said before hanging up. Bulma quickly dialed the number the green boy had given her. It rang a good 10 times before Bulma got fed up. Her pretty bruised up face twisted in anger and fusrated as she pulled the phone from her ear about to hang up. "HELLO!?" she heard someone scream into the phone. She quickly held it up to her ear, rock music played in the background. "Hey...um..yeah is Vegeta there?" she asked a little frightened that Piccolo gave her the wrong number. The guy on the other end chuckled, a british/astraillian accent covered his every word. "Hey mate, there's a babe on the phone for ya," the guy said before shouting "WWOOOOO!" and started to dance wildly with his other friends to the music. Vegeta picked up the phone, growling angrily at the loud music and started to weave around the large speakers, cords and beer cans. "What?" he said in a blunt tone as always. "Hey 'Geta it's me." Bulma said. "Who's me?" Vegeta replied stubbornly. "BULMA IDIOT!" She said harshly at him. She heard the slam of the flimsy door and the silence of night hushing the music. She could make out the same annoying barking dog in the background. "What do you want woman?" Vegeta asked, sitting on the bumper of a large truck. "How would you like to get over 18, help your friend Goku and help me at the same time?" she asked. "Forget it." "I'll pay you..." "What do you want me to do?" 


	11. let the games begin

Bulma tapped her foot impatiently under the table. Her blue eyes glared down at juice in the crystal whine cup, she swirled the purple liquid quickly making the ice clink constantly with the glass. Suddenly she saw a pair of shiny polished black shoes on the blood red carpeted floor. Bulma looked up at the waiter and he looked back down at her. Still waiting ma'am? Or do you wish to order before your guest arrives?" He asked politely.   
  
"No thanks," she sighed out. "Still waiting." With that the waiter nodded, smiled and walked off. The waiting girl stopped swirling her drink and rested her head in her palms, starring at the huge window that was lined with velvet red drapes to match the carpet and golden cuffs to hold back the curtains. Her mind faded back to Chichi's castle and she suddenly remembered how much she missed her friend. I'm gonna make it up, Bulma secretly promised to you, and to Krillin. IN fact, Bulma was sooo busy making silent promises to people that she felt she done wrong too, she didn't notice the royal blue jacket or the black shirt, or the blue jeans, not even that unruly hair that stuck up towards the sky.  
  
Vegeta just stuffed his hands inside his pockets and sat down across from Bulma in the large booth. "Well, it's about TIME!" Bulma said her eyes never moving from the window. Vegeta just 'hmphed' and rolled his eyes.  
  
"So what was this 'plan' you were goin on and on about?" Vegeta asked picking up a menu. Bulma smiled to herself as she saw his eyes grow slightly huge at the prices.  
  
"This plan of mine...you see...where gonna play a little dating game," Bulma said pulling out a notepad and a fuzzy blue pen. "Now, you know how Krillin likes 18 right?" she asked. Vegeta nodded. "Well, it seems to me that they don't spend enough time getting to know each other."  
  
"I don't want chrome dome-"  
  
"You said in so many words that you wanted to get over her Vegeta, I can read between the lines you know." Bulma said picking up her drink and taking a sip. "Anyway, we're gonna set 18 and Krillin up,"  
  
"Like on a surprise date?" Vegeta asked leaning forward.  
  
"Exactly." Bulma said smiling. "Same thing with Goku and Chichi. See, Chichi has a little thing for Krillin. She had it long before Goku-"  
  
"She told you that? Herself?" Vegeta asked. Just at that moment the waiter showed back up. He looked down at Vegeta.  
  
"May I take your order sir," he said with a slight sarcastic attitude in his voice. Vegeta raised an eyebrow catching his tone easily.   
  
"A hamburger.." Vegeta said picking the cheapest thing next to the drinks. "everything on it."  
  
"That sounds good. Expect on mine I don't want onions." Bulma said sipping her drink again. The waiter nodded and walked off. "hey wait," Bulma said picking up the menu, "they don't serve hamburgers..." she stated, finally realizing that hamburgers where no where to be seen on the menu.  
  
"Hm, now they do." Vegeta said with a smirk. "Anyway back to what you where saying. Chichi, Goku and Krillin."  
  
"Yeah, right. Well, anyway, she needs to get unattached to Krillin because he's gonna be with 18. So I'm gonna set her up with Goku!"  
  
"Wait wait wait," Vegeta said rubbing the back of his neck, "how exactly is this gonna help me get over 18?" Bulma just rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Duh! When you see her with Krillin you'll get over her! Then Chichi will get over Krillin!! And Goku can start with Chichi and 18 can start with Krillin. EVERYONE IS WINNING!" she exclaimed holding out her hands and waving them. She watched Vegeta think for a moment.  
  
"Why are you asking me to help you with this, besides the fact that I'm getting over 18," he asked. Bulma sat back, now it was her turn to think.  
  
"Because, I helped you, now you help me," she said smiling. Vegeta smirked, obviously satisfied with his answer.  
  
"So, when do we start?"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Vegeta got back to his place he quickly ran over to the phone, hoping his room mate wasn't on it. "HEY MATE!" a rusty deep voice called from behide. Vegeta's dark eyes slide to the side, but his head never moved. Jace patted him on the shoulder and move in front of Vegeta so he could look at him.  
His red-orange cheeks bulged as he gulped down the last of the beer in his can. He crushed the can and tossed it behide him, which landed with a metal KLUNK with the large pile of crushed empty beer cans.   
  
"I just cleaned this place up," Vegeta said holding the phone. Jace looked around the place innocently. Beer cans was everywhere, dishes piled to the sky, there was a pair of boxers hanging from the ceiling fan....  
  
"Oh, I'll clean it up mate!" Jace said walking into the living room. Vegeta just rolled his eyes and dialed up 18.  
  
"623-5321.." He said to himself as he dialed the number. It rung a good 3 times before someone answered it laughing.  
  
"Hello? Ouch 18 stop!" 17 voice shouted.   
  
"17 YOUR JERK GIVE IT BACK!!!" 18's voice rang in the background. 17 put the phone down and started to fight with 18 then picked it back up again.  
  
"Okay, who is this?" 17 asked, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Vegeta. Where's 18?"  
  
"Hey! PHONE BLONDIE!" 17 shouted, "VEGETA CAKES IS ON!" Vegeta heard 18 cruse something at 17 before picking the phone up.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Can you meet me at Big Red's tonight at 8? I have to talk to you about something."  
  
"Big Red's? Why do we need to go there? That's like a 4 star restaurant, we can just go to the Burger Place up on Hampton,"  
  
"I know, but Big Red's helps me to think. Don't forget there's a dress code there, where something pretty." Vegeta said calmly and hung up before his ex could get another word out.  
  
"What did he want?" 17 asked, leaning up against the doorway. 18 turned to look at her twin brother, confusion in her icy blue eyes. She tucked a lock of blonde hair behide her ear.   
  
"I think he want's to get back together...." 


	12. Playing Cupid part 1

Bulma pulled Krillin inside her lab soon as he knocked on the door. Sitting him down in a chair and smiling at him devilishly, the young genius pulled out a test tube filled with a clear bubbly liquid. Krillin sunk down in the chair, remembering last time she let him test an experiment on him. "Bulma what's that?"  
"My new hair tonic! Thicker, longer, fuller hair in just seconds!" She said laughing like a mad scientist. Krillin raised an eyebrow and shot out of his seat, making a run for the door. Bulma reached out at the speed of lighting and grabbed him by his collar. "Come on KRILLIN!! Have faith in me!!! It works this time. Promise!" she said, not really expecting a replied she dragged him to a nearby sink. The bald boy finally gave up and leaned over the sink, letting Bulma tuck a towel around his collar. He heard the pop sound as she took off the cork in the tube and the fizzing noise.  
"Uh...Bulma.." He started his voice shaky. "is this gonna hurt?"  
"....I dunno, I guess you'll be the first to find out huh?" she said smiling and titling the bottle...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
18 slowly stepped out of the taxi cab, dressed in a long icy blue dress with sleeves that came to her elbows and flared out with glitter on it, the sleeves hugged her shoulders, letting the back of her dress dip down a little. Somehow she managed to pull her hair up into a high donut bun on to of her head and place a sparkly diamond cuff around it like a crown. She reached up and ran a hand across the diamond necklace that Vegeta had gave her, along with the earring she was wearing. The blonde cheerleader figured he'd be happy to see she still wore it. "LADY!" the taxi driver said. 18 jumped and quickly opened her little blue purse, pulling out 15 dollars and handing it to the man. He nodded and drove off. 18's blue eyes turned back to the big place that sat on top of a cliff, giving a beautiful overlook of the city. The letters BIG RED'S glowed in neon red lights onto of the building. She took a deep breath, and walked to the door.  
  
"Madam?" A French voice said behide 18. She whipped around to face a tall man in a suit with his dark hair combed back neatly. "Are you waiting for someone?"  
  
"Uhh..no I'm supposed to me meeting someone here," she said looking around the fancy place.  
  
"Ahhhh Monsieur Vegeta told me you'd be coming. This way," the waiter said bowing slightly and leading her around the other tables and outside on the balcony. Sure enough there was Vegeta, dressed in black pants and a white shirt that had the first few buttons undone. Candles where lit on the table and roses grew and coiled around the walls and rails of the balcony, making the whole scene look straight out of a romance movie. Her heart beat increased as she felt small waves of the old love they had together wash over her. Vegeta smiled and stood up, feeling the same way the girl in blue felt that was standing only a few feet away from him. Maybe Bulma was wrong? Maybe this was just making things worse. Vegeta pushed the thoughts out of his mind to late to go back now..he thought. He pulled out the chair for 18 and she sat down gracefully, smiling and looking around at her surroundings. "Monsieur do you wish to order now?" the waiter asked. Vegeta shook his head and waved his hand, dismissing the waiter. The Frenchman left, leaving 18 and Vegeta alone in awkward silence.  
"This is...so sweet Vegeta.." 18 started looking down in her lap. Vegeta pulled out his shirt and looked off to the side. if only she knew Bulma sat this thing up and not me..he said to himself. A glint made his attention go back to 18, and he looked down at her diamond necklace. She smiled, seeing the obvious surprise on his face. Vegeta felt a little stab of pain in his heart and he looked down at his watch. "So what did you want to talk about?" 18 asked.  
"Oh..yeah," Vegeta said coming back down to earth and shaking his head slightly. "I want to talk about...umm...us?" he said, testing to see if that's what she wanted to hear.  
"Yeah?" 18 said leaning towards Vegeta slightly, hope in her eyes.  
"18 you know I care for you.." Vegeta started slowly, not bringing himself to look up at her. He could feel her smiling and it just got harder to say what he was trying to say.  
"And..well...when you love someone you have to let them go to show them you care," he said repeating Bulma's words. 18's eyebrows grew together as she was realizing what he was trying to say. "And I can't give you what you want so...I'm letting you go.." He said holding his breath. "For good."  
Well, Miss 18 just sat back anger and disappointment mixed with sadness flooding her features.  
"You came up here to tell me that?" She asked, back in her sarcastic emotionless character.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma pulled Krillin with her, up to the fancy restaurant. "Noooooo Bulma! They eat SNAILS!" Krillin complained. Bulma growled at him.  
"You don't have to eat snails if you don't want to bone head!" She shouted as they came to the doors.  
"What if the whole menu is in french? What if I end up order snails by accident?"  
"THEY HAVE An ENGLISH MENU! NOW SHUT UP AND DEAL WITH IT BECAUSE I ALREADY MADE PLANS AND STUFF!" she shouted.  
"Miss Briefs?" the waiter asked. Bulma smiled happily and shook the waiter's hand.   
"One and only!" she said charmingly. The waiter smiled and led them to their table, which was right by the doors that led to the balcony. "Now.." Bulma said smiling and pushing back her hair. "isn't this nice?"   
"Hmm," Krillin said looking around, violin music and people chatting mixing together and floating in his ears. "it's okay. I still can't believe that stuff you made work," he stated, catching his reflection in his plate. Bulma smiled and rubbed his head of thick, soft short black hair.   
"Told ya!"  
"It did burn a little.."   
"Well, beggars can't be Choosers," Bulma said, that being the first thing that came to her mind even though she didn't think it fit the conversation. Krillin looked up at her with his eyebrow raised. Bulma smiled nervously and checked her watch then looked out of the glass doors to see the back of 18's blonde head. She smiled triumphantly and got up suddenly. I have to go to the little girl's room," the blue eyed girl said smiling and getting up. Once she saw Krillin not looking she darted in kitchen.  
"EXCUSE ME MISS!" a waiter said tapping her on the shoulder. "BUT NO ONE IS ALLOWED HERE! EMPLOYEES ONLY!" he said harshly, pointing to a sign with his words printed in big bold letters. Bulma looked him up and down, him being just a bit bigger then her and being the same height. She smiled evilly, she looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching and pulled him into a closet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Krillin checked his watch and tapped his foot impatiently. Bulma had been gone for 5 minutes, even though it felt like 50. He sighed and looked up to see a waiter walk past pushing a cart. The man looked up and smiled at Krillin, his blue eyes looked awfully familiar to the teenage boy. And his mustache looked extremely greasy. Krillin looked at the man until he passed through the doors that led the balcony. "There's tables out there?" Krillin said himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vegeta and 18 sat there in silence, waiting for a waiter to return. Suddenly, like a magical genie one showed up, wearing a uniform that was a bit to big pushing a cart that had food on it.   
"We didn't order nothing yet.." 18 said observing the cart.  
"Oh uh..well-a it's on the house!" the waiter said with a horrible Italian accent. He smiled at 18 before turning to Vegeta. "Can I see you for a second-a?" the man asked. Vegeta opened his mouth to say something but the waiter already yanked him by the arm and pulled him out of the balcony, through and around the tables and into the women's bathroom.  
"What the hell is your problem?!" Vegeta shouted, making two old women jump and scurried out of the bathroom frightened. The waiter wiped off his face mustache (that was painted on with black cake icing) and the black wig he was wearing...in fact it wasn't a he, it was a she! Bulma watched Vegeta's face try to hold back laughter.  
"Oh shut up," Bulma said turning around to look in the mirror and started to wipe off the rest of the icing that she had smeared across her face. "how's you and 18?"  
"Good, it worked just like you said it would." Vegeta said leaning agasint the counter lined with sinks with his hands in his pockets. Bulma looked him up and down.  
"Wow, aren't we mister fancy smancy?" she said smiling, clearly impressed by his choice of clothing.  
"Trailer Trash can dress." Vegeta said back smirking. "So should we leave or watch the magic begin?"  
"Both." Bulma said unzipping her pants and starting to pull them down. Just then there was a creaking sound of the door opening. A middle aged woman walked through, looking at the young boy leaning against the sinks and what looked almost like a boy unzipping his pants. She turned around and walked out, making both of the teenagers laugh.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Krillin finally got sick and tired of waiting. He scooted back his chair and got up, walking straight out of the doors that led to the balcony. His large dark eyes nearly popped out of his head as he stared at the dreamlike scene in front of him. 18 sat at a table alone, her head resting in her balled up hand that was agasint her cheek. The golden flickering lights bounced off her diamonds and yellow hair, making Krillin's breath catch in his thoart  
18 looked up at him, her blue eyes wide with surprise. "H-hey Krillin.." She said, removing her hand from her face. Krillin smiled and looked down at his black dress shoes.  
"What's up?" he asked. Even though he didn't look up he could feel 18's eyes scan over him. She noticed how well dressed he was, a side she never saw, or anyone as a matter of fact. He was wearing black pants, black shoes and a black dress jacket with a dark blue silk shirt under it. His black hair was shiny but fell over into his eyes and framed his face because of Bulma. "Who ya here with?" he asked breaking the silence between the two.  
"Vegeta but he's been gone for some time now..you?"  
"Bulma but she went to the bathroom. She might be taking a shit I dunno." He said jokingly, stuffing his hands into his pockets.   
"Well,...come and keep me company." 18 offered smiling. Krillin's head shot up.   
"Sure, I mean what if Vegeta comes back?"  
"Then that's just too bad for him," she said tiling her head. Krillin shrugged and walked over to her table, sitting down in Vegeta's chair.   
"You look beautiful." Krillin said keeping his head down like a shy little boy. 18's grin grew bigger and a pale pink over came her cheeks.  
"So do you.." She said in return. Krillin looked up quickly and back down, smiling. The candle light bounced off his smiling face, high lighting deep dimples that no one quiet noticed...well...maybe expect for Chichi.  
"I really don't have enough money for anything on this menu.." 18 said picking up her menu and tossing it aside.   
"Me either, I can barely pronounce what's on here." Krillin laughed out. A sudden rush of confidence and bravery pushed out his next words. "Wanna blow this joint and go out for a burger kid?" he said, putting his arm on the table and cocking his eyebrow like he saw gangsters in old movies do when trying to get a girl. 18 laughed, picking up her small glittery blue purse.  
"Yeah sure." She said getting up. Krillin smiled, standing up himself. He glanced over to the rail, not really noticing the beautiful over look of the city until now. His pause made 18 looked at the scene as well. While she was looking, Krillin carefully picked a rose, so not to prick his finger agasint a throne. He slide it behide 18's ear, making her jump and blush deeply.   
"I know it doesn't go with your dress but, what the hell? I was feeling manly," he said smiling holding out his arm. "Shall we?"  
18 glared down at this surprisingly handsome and charming boy in front of her. I mean sure she liked him but now, she felt like she did when she first met Vegeta. Expect Vegeta was the last thing on her mind. She smiled, taking Krillin's arm in her own.  
"Yes, we shall."  
  
  
ya know...im proud of this chapter!!!! I almost fell inlove with Krillin my damn self! next up...Goku and Chichi!!! smoochies! ^.~ 


	13. Playing Cupid part 2 Geta's secret

Bulma sat up in her bed, wiping her eyes and yawning, trying to wake up fully from her nap. Her and Vegeta followed 18 and Krillin almost everywhere, making sure everything went right for the two. Even though she had fun playing cupid with Vegeta, it wore her out completely. She looked around her bedroom for a second and got up and went downstairs for something to eat. Bulma yawned again and rubbed her eyes, walking blindly to the fridge. Without noticing it, she bumped into someone's body who was sitting at the bar. "Sorry," she mumbled opening the door to the freezer.   
"No problem," the voice replied. Bulma's eyes shot open and looked at the person who she bumped into. Vegeta sat there in an open black button down shirt, blue jeans and a wife beater under that. He sipped his soda continently, as if he was sitting in his own home. Bulma screamed and slammed the door shut.   
"What are you doing in my house?!" she barked at him, feeling awake. Vegeta's ears twitched a little and he rolled his eyes at her. Just then Bulma's bubbly mother walked into the kitchen, smiling and humming happily like always. She sat a tray of food in front of Vegeta and patted his back.   
"Eat up now!" She said smiling, not paying any attention to Bulma who was standing there with her jaw on the floor.   
"MOM!"  
"Bulma! Your awake!" her mother said surprised. Mrs. Briefs hugged her daughter and picked up her watering can that was in the sink and wobbled outside. "If you need me I'll be in my garden. Oh yeah, Bulma Yamucha left you something in the 'fridge!" she said before closing the sliding doors shut. Bulma looked down at the bottle shelf and found a large box wrapped in pink foil. She picked it up and sat at the bar across from Vegeta. Carefully, Bulma pulled the top off, to reveal about 50 chocolate covered strawberries. She smiled happily, and Vegeta just grunted and rolled his eyes. Her hand quickly shot out to one and popped it into her mouth. The young man sitting across from her slowly reached out his hand to grab one, But Bulma caught him and slapped his hand hard. Vegeta pulled his hand back, shaking it trying to make the pain subside.  
"I can't believe that jerk had the nerve to send you something. Don't he know it's over with?" Vegeta said picking up some chips that was on the tray and shoving them into his mouth. Bulma smirked and raised an eyebrow at Vegeta.  
"Jealous are we?" she said jokingly. Vegeta almost choked on his food when she said that.  
"No just annoyed," Vegeta replied. "Anyway what's up with our next pair of Love Birds?" he asked switching the conversation.  
"Well, we already done the dinner thing, so I was thinking a movie." Bulma said munching on another chocolate covered strawberry.  
"It has to have action, or else Goku won't go see it."  
"Well, it has to have romance or else Chichi won't go see it." The two sat there thinking of a good action romance movie. "There's always Moulin Rouge." Bulma said smiling. Vegeta cocked his eyebrow at her as if to say 'You kidding right?' "Well, it's a good movie!" Bulma protested.  
"It's a musical romance. Where's the action?"  
"Okay you've got a point."  
"Rambo!" Vegeta shouted. Now it was Bulma's turn to give him the 'you've got to be kidding' look. The too bowed their heads again thinking. "SCORPION KING!" they both shouted at the same time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bulma sneaked up to Chichi's house, dropping a note in a red envelope on her doorstep, rung the door bell and ran away. Chichi opened the door, looked side to side, then finally down. "MY DEAR BELOVED CHICHI," the dark haired princess read out loud. "I HAVE WATCHED YOU FROM AFAR FOR MANY DAYS AND MY HEART LONGS TO BE FILLED WITH YOUR LOVE MY BEAUTIFUL RAVEN HAIRED GODDESS. I DEAR NOT SPEAK MY NAME, FOR I, AM, SHY TO LET MY IDENTITY BE SPOKEN BY YOUR BEAUTIFUL LIPS, IF YOU REALLY WISH TO KNOW WHO THIS LONELY SOUL IS....MEET ME AT THE CASTLE THEATER TOMORROW AT 3. PS I WILL BE WEARING A BLACK SHIRT," she finished. Chichi's eyes glittered with excitement and hugged the note to her chest, dashing back inside her house.   
Bulma turned to Vegeta slowly, her face in total disbelieve. "Vegeta, that was so romantic! I didn't know you had it in you!" She said nudging him with her elbow. He just rolled his eyes.  
"I got it out of some corny romance book my Mom always reads," he said crossing his arms and walking from behide the bushes in which they where hiding. Bulma followed and speed-walked in front of him. "Hey," Vegeta said uncrossing his arms. Bulma turned around and looked at him, Vegeta took a few steps to her. The blue haired girl, not having the slightest clue what was going on, tried to take a step back but he just grabbed her wrists gently and pulled him towards her until they where only 2 inches away. Bulma could feel her heart jump into her throat, and suddenly all she could hear was her own heartbeat pounding in her ears, her breath coming out in short pants and the wind whistling. Vegeta's lullaby scent started to make her lose touch with reality and send the poor capsule corp. scientist into that familiar dream world. He raised a hand slowly from her wrists to her hair, a golden glint of a ring on his finger catching her eye. Suddenly, Bulma found herself slowly leaning towards the handsome young man, slightly pouting her lips. "You," Vegeta said slowly, "have something in your hair," he finished pulling away from Bulma.  
"What?" she asked shaking her head and pulling away. Vegeta pulled his hand down and showed her something small and black. "What is that a plant or something?" she asked, squinting her eyes to get a better look. Suddenly the black object crawled around Vegeta's finger.   
"No, a spider," he said in a matter of factually tone. Bulma went completely blue in the face, here she was expecting a kiss and got a spider instead. She screamed, slapping Vegeta's hand and running away, leaving him to laughing his head off in front of Chichi's large castle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"DEAR MR. GOKU, YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO WIN A LIFE TIME SUPPLY OF DONUTS! PLEASE COME TO THE CASTLE THEATER AT 3 TOMORROW TO CLAIM YOUR PRIZE,  
SINCERELY,  
KRISY KREME DONUTS...." Goku finished. He looked blankly at the paper he was holding in front of him before jumping up and down screaming happily. Piccolo looked up at him annoyed deeply and continued to play his video game. "MOM!!!!" Goku said screaming running into the kitchen to get his mother. A woman about 3 inches shorter then Goku with stylishly short hair that had two locks of hair in front of her ears that curled around to her cheek bones was sitting at the table reading a magazine and waiting for her food to be finished cooking.   
"Yes, honey what is it?" she asked not looking up and popping her gum.  
"I GOT A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF DONUTS!"  
"That's nice Hun now go along and play with your little green friend before he steals something."   
"Mom that was only a bottled water!"  
"But it wasn't his bottled water. NOW GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" she shouted looking up.  
"Okay," Goku said quickly and ran out of the kitchen and joined Piccolo (who was caught up in Goku's video game).  
"YES! WOOOOOO!!" Piccolo shouted standing up, his baseball cap falling off. Tien who was sitting off to the side playing agasint the green guy put down his control and sighed in defeat. "YOU LOST! I WON YES YES YES YES!" Piccolo said screaming and laughing.   
"Clam down Jolly Green giant sounds like ya having an orgasm." Someone joked from behide. Everyone turned around to see Vegeta leaning up agasint the door with his hands inside his pockets. Piccolo smiled at him, not a friendly smile, but those kind or smiles you give someone that says 'If you say one more thing to me I'm going to beat your ass into the ground.'  
"Vegeta look a lifetime supply of donuts!" Goku shouted. Vegeta snatched the letter away from him and pretended to look over it.   
"Says dress nicely because their gonna be takin pictures, why don't you where that black shirt?" Vegeta suggested.   
"What black shirt?"  
"The black shirt!" Vegeta shouted. Goku stood there looking dumbfounded until he remembered.  
"Oooohhh!" he said walking over to his draw and picking out a black shirt. He held the shirt out to his friends. "What cha think?" he asked holding it up to his chest.   
"Looks fine to me," Tien said restarting the game.   
"I wonder if it's clean," Goku asked himself, raising up the sleeve and sniffing under the armpit. His nose scrunched up and he went into a fit of coughs. "Nope," he said in between coughs, "dirty."  
"What do you do use onions for deodorant?" Piccolo asked, not really expecting an answer.  
"What am I gonna do, it says wear a black shirt and I only have one shirt!" he asked looking around his friends.  
"I got one," Piccolo said, ignoring the video game and letting Tien win. "It's over my house we'll stop over there tomorrow before you get your prize, donut man." Goku smiled and sat down on a nearby chair.  
  
"VEGETA!" Goku's mother called. "YOUR PARENTS ARE HERE DARLING!" she shouted into the room the boys where in. Vegeta got up slowly, looking worriedly at his friends around him. They all got up and followed him out the door, expect Tien who stayed back to cheat on the game. "TIEN!" Piccolo shouted.   
"Coming!" Tien called back innocently and followed up behide them. Vegeta froze as he saw his parents sitting on Mrs. Son's couch. His mother was a beautiful woman with long black hair that she always kept pulled up into a bun on her head like a crown, and his father was the very spitting image of him (expect for the reddish hair and mustache). Vegeta also noticed the clothe that they where wearing and swore inside his head.   
"Son!" his mother called out, standing up, one hand holding up her royal gown and the other held out for her son. Vegeta walked over to his mother and hugged her gently, and shook his father's hand.   
"Vegeta," his father grunted out. "I'm glad to see your having a good time, not being...in your rightful place and all."   
"Yes father I'm having a fine time." Vegeta responded calmly, but his response was only answered by thick silence.   
"Your roommate seems awfully nice, I'm afraid we'll have to meet him sometime," his mother said smiling, nodding at her husband for his agreement.  
"NO! My roommate...uhh...doesn't get along to well with people." Vegeta lied. His father only nodded, his body language not saying "I understand" or "I don't have anything to say to you so I'm going to Nod." Again, their short lived conversation was followed by silence.  
"Son we want you back home," his father blurred out. Vegeta's eyes almost popped out his head.  
"But-but."   
"No buts! You are the crown prince and you are supposed to act like such, not running around like common street scum! NO offense boys," His father said nodded to the group of young men.  
"None taken," Piccolo said sarcastically.  
"Well, then I give up my crown."  
"You cant do that!" His father argued.  
"I JUST DID!"  
"Your coming back home on a plane rather you like it or not! And that's final! You have a week's time." With that, his parents turned around and marched out the door. 


	14. Playing Cupid part 3 can't we all just g...

Bulma drove in silence, feeling the anger radiating off of Vegeta. She turned and glanced at him when they came to a stop light. His features set in stone, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes burning with that same dark fire she had saw first time she meet him. "Is there something wrong Vegeta?" she asked softly.  
"No," Vegeta spat out. She sat back in her seat, an expression on her face like someone had jut slapped her.  
"I'm just trying to help, what ever it is eating-" Bulma said as calmly as possible, anger making her voice slightly shaky.  
"I don't need your help just drive." Vegeta said coldly. She turned around, biting her bottom lip and gripping the wheel to keep from saying anything. Chi this is for you, Bulma thought to herself.  
  
It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Castle Theaters. It was sort of crowded but not really, the lobby was filled with people getting snacks and talking. Chichi stood off to the side, dressed in a pair of blue jeans that wear laced up on the side and a matching jacket. She glanced down at her clothes, breathing shakily, clutching the note in her hand,  
"Maybe I underdressed.." She said to herself looking down at her pants. Goku stepped suddenly through the door, wearing blue jeans and the black shirt Piccolo let him burrow. Oh yeah, Piccolo was there too, in his usual jersey and baseball cap. Chichi's cheeks turned scarlet soon as she saw Goku wearing a black shirt. She ran over to him, smiling and hearing birds and angels sing in her head.  
"Goku! You wrote this note? And here I thought it was Krillin!" she said grabbing his arm. Goku stood there looking stupid.  
"What note? I came here to get my donuts."  
"Donuts?"  
"Yeah," Goku said unfolding the letter in his pocket and handing it to her. She got to the bottom part where it read 'wear a black shirt,' and raised her eyebrows.  
"Goku, call me crazy but I think someone set us up," she said looking up at him.   
"What ha mean set up? How you know?"  
"Well, see here?" she said pointing to the bottom of the page.  
"No?"  
"Exactly! No copyright, If this was an actually paper from the company they should have their copyright on the bottom. Bulma taught me that." Chichi said proudly and suddenly found herself missing Bulma for the 100th time. Goku saw the sudden sadness swell in her eyes and an idea popped into his mind.  
"Do you wanna see a movie together?" he asked. "Because two of these movie passes came with the paper you know," Goku said pulling out two tickets. Chichi smiled.  
"What is it?"  
"Uh...I dunno but it has action in it!"   
"Really?" Chichi asked taking them from him, "Oh and it has romance! Com'on Goku its about to start!" Chichi said pulling him into a movie theater. Bulma and Vegeta quietly stepped in the movie theater way on the other side, and sat down behide the young couple.  
"Hey, I didn't think it would work. How did you get Goku to come?" Bulma whispered.  
"I told him he won a lifetime supply of donuts." Vegeta said smiling. The lights started to go down, darkening the room and the previews started to roll. Vegeta picked a glance at Bulma who sat next to him, totally calm and collected. He felt guilt roll around in his stomach like a huge heavy boulder for going off on her in the car. Not to mention he never apologized for slamming the door in her face. Not knowing exactly how to apologize and walk away with his pride still in tact he done the only thing he knew how to do. "What some popcorn?" he whispered in her ear at the same time snaking his arm around her. Bulma snuggled in automatically, going back into her love sick Yamucha days.   
"No, that's okay I brought some," she said pulling out a capsule, pressing the button making a soft hissing sound. Within seconds there was a bag of hot buttery popcorn in front of Vegeta. He shrugged and pulled Bulma closer, totally forgetting his surrounds. "Vegeta, holdin' on kind of tight buddy," Bulma whispered jokingly, but hoping he wouldn't take his arm away. Vegeta loosened up and Bulma looked down. Something slivery caught her eye, making her look closer onto the concert floor. Craved there in a heart under her very feet was B+Y 4EVR. She smiled, flash backs of Yamucha on their first date consuming her mind. "Vegeta," she whispered. "Look, Yamucha took me here on my very first date, well not my VERY first date but you know what I mean-"  
"God woman would you stop talking about him? Every five seconds YAMUCHA THIS YAMUCHA THAT, if you love the bastard so much go back to him." Vegeta snarled, removing his arm. A few people around him shushed and hissed out be quiet. Goku and Chichi didn't pay them any mind sense they where so preoccupied with each other.  
"I do not talk about Yamucha every five seconds." Bulma said being caught totally off guard and not knowing what else to say. "Besides at least I don't mop around like you do after Krillin kissed 18 that one night!"  
"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" a man shouted from the crowd.  
"OH!? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF THE ONLY PERSON YOU EVER TRULY CARED FOR WAS LOCKING LIPS WITH SOMEONE ELSE AND YOU COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?"  
"WELL HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF 18 LIED AND SAID SHE LOVED YOU WHEN SHE WAS GOING OUT AND BANGING SOME HOT BIG BOOBED CHEERLEADER!" Bulma shouted back. Vegeta raised his eyebrow and Bulma put her forehead in her hands. "That came out wrong, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING!"  
"SHUT UP!" a woman screamed from behide them. Suddenly out of no where Bulma pulled out a small video camera and put it in the woman's face.  
"I got chu! You on Candid Camera, what you gonna do huh? What you gonna do?!"  
"YEAH THIS IS ALL US UP IN HERE! YOU DON'T OWN THIS DAMN MOVIE THEATER!" Vegeta pitched him.   
Goku and Chichi cuddled with one another in the row in front of the two loud teenagers. Their ears deaf to everything but each other's voices. Chichi pushed the arm rest up so she could lay her legs in Goku's lap. "I'm really glad you invited me to the movies Goku," she said, taking his head in her own and holding it tightly.  
"I'm really glad your really that I invited you!" he answered back, putting his free arm around his princess. Suddenly Chichi cursed herself for getting so comfortable with Goku now.  
"I have to go to the little girl's room," she said blushing. Goku nodded understandingly and let her get up and move out of the theater. Chichi ran her hand across the smooth walls, humming happily as she found her way into the large bathroom. First thing she saw was the locks of aqua blue hair and a girl with her hands in her face." Bulma?" Chichi asked trying to get a better look. Bulma pulled her hands down, her face dripping wet and mascara running down her cheeks.   
"CHICHI!" She said surprised, "What are you doing here?"  
"On a accident date with Goku. What are you doing here? What's wrong?"  
"This JERK I'm with, getting on my last damn nerve. But don't worry, I can handle him." She said smiling. Bulma reached in her purse and pulled out cotton balls to wipe away the mascara with.   
"Are you crying?" Chichi asked standing next to her slightly taller friend.  
"Noo, just splashed water on my face," Bulma said smiling before turning around and looking Chichi up and down. "cute outfit!"   
"You should think it's cute, it's yours." Chichi said laughing. Bulma suddenly realized that it was her outfit she let Chichi borrow. She found herself laughing too, relief filled both girls as they realized they had not lost each other. They looked at each other for a while after they stopped laughing and agreed that no verbal apology was needed. Bulma through some lip gloss at her friend and started to put on some herself.  
"So how's the movie?" she asked puckering in front of the mirror.  
"It's okay," Chichi said fixing her hair.  
"Do you even know what's going on?" Bulma asked sarcastically but smiling.  
"No, me and Goku been watching each other mostly. Besides there was these people behide us arguing, God some people just do not know how to act in public ya know?" Chichi said. Bulma sweat dropped and smiled nervously.  
"Yup, I know exactly what you mean. Well, you know, after the movie do you want to come with the park with me and the jerk I'm with?" Bulma asked remembering part of her plan.  
"What about Goku?"   
"I mean him too, don't worry," the blue haired girl said laughing. Before Chichi had any time to reply a shrill high-pitched laugh filled the room, followed by the voices of other girls. Bulma and Chichi's eyes nearly popped out of the socket as they saw the Queen of Tramps herself waltz through the doors sporting a mini skirt and a tiny jacket that looked like it was about to burst from all the cleavage stuffed in it.  
"Hey Marron, isn't that like, your boyfriend's ex girlfriend?" A blonde asked with bright green eyes, wearing exactly what Marron was wearing expect different colors.  
"Yeah that like, totally looks like her!" A girl with pink hair commented, she also wearing a different color version of Marron's clothes.  
"How's everything?" Marron asked, fake sympathy dripping from her every word.  
"Never could be better," Bulma said in a phony friendly tone. Chichi crossed her arms, narrowed her eyes and put all her weight on her right hip.  
"Are you sure?" Marron asked taking a step closer, her lace up high heel sandals clicking agasint the white tiles. "Yamucha told me how hard you took the break up. He said you came crawling back on your hands and knees." Bulma rolled her eyes.  
"Did he tell you that I broke up with him?" Bulma asked.  
"It doesn't really matter because he's mine now."  
"You can have him, I don't want him. Besides he's a horrible boyfriend and he's just gonna do what he done to me." Bulma said.  
"Jealous are we?" Marron said smiling.  
"Why does SHE have to be jealous of YOU. There's nothing to be jealous of." Chichi said.  
"Aww, I remember those training bra days. So tell me little girl, have you started your period yet?" Marron said bending down slightly, her friends cracked up behide her. Fire flared up in Chichi's ebony eyes, she had always been sensitive about her size. But everyone KNEW not to ever mention it.   
"DON'T TALK TO MY FRIEND LIKE THAT!" Bulma shouted stepping in front of Chichi, trying to hold her back from fighting.  
"Oh my GOSH! This coming from a girl who can't even keep a man!" Marron said in laughter, her words echoing in the large bathroom. He friends pitched in with the laughing, just adding gasoline to the fire. 


	15. Let's get ready to RuMbLe!

"Where's Chichi? Goku asked himself looking around the lobby that was growing with people. She had went to the birth's restroom and he hadn't seen her within 30 mins. Goku was so busy looking for his date that he accidentally bumped into Vegeta, who was looking for Bulma.  
"VEGETA! What are you doing here?" Goku asked.  
"Why can't I catch a movie?" Vegeta grumbled out, still a little heated from his fall out with a certain aqua haired girl.  
"Well, have you seen Chichi? You remember her right? She's a little shorter then you with black hair, and she's real pretty-"  
"I know what she looks like Goku. Have you seen Bulma?"  
"No...oh way cool BULMA'S HERE TOO?!" Goku said excited. Vegeta rubbed his temples with his fingers.  
"Lord help me," he mumbled to himself.  
"Waaaiiitt," Goku said cocking his eyebrow and smirking, "are you two on a date 'Geta?" he asked slyly nudging him.  
"Why would I be on a date with her?"  
"Well, I-"  
"We have nothing in common, all she does is bitch and scream not to mention talk about her ex boyfriend, she's spoiled and always has to have her way!"  
"Vegeta I was just-"  
"And she's so stupid! Why would she still be going on and on about some guy that doesn't even love her to me while I have my arm around her? Does that make sense? Does it?!" Vegeta huffed out.  
Suddenly, without warning there was a high pitched scream that echoed throughout the lobby.   
"Hey dudes have you seen Marron?" a familiar voice asked behide Goku and Vegeta. Standing there, with his long wild black hair and his two bonehead friends behide him.  
"Well, if it isn't the midget and his retard friend." Yamucha snared smiling and laughing. Goku raised an eyebrow and crossing his arms, Vegeta simply smirked.  
"Don't forget this retard and Midget can kick your ass." Vegeta spat back. Goku smiled.  
"Oh, well mini me, let's see you try," one of Yamucha's friend said, turning around and pulling down his pants. Vegeta rolled his eyes in disgust.  
"I'm not gonna waste my time with you," the young prince said. No one actually noticed during all the commotion Piccolo coming out of a movie the movie theater nearby. He took off his blue and sliver New York baseball cap as he observed his two friends fighting with three other guys. He rubbed his green bald head, smoothing down his antenna and put it back on, an evil smirk gracing his lips. He quickly made his way over to the group.  
"Hey there!" Piccolo shouted in an over friendly tone. He saw Yamucha's face grow pale at the sight of him, flash backs of the pervious football game agasint Freeza High bursting in his mind. "Do we have a problem gentlemen?" the green teenager continued, looking at the boys around him.  
"Yeah I think we do," Goku said stepping up beside Piccolo. Goku may be an idiot, but he was no punk.  
"Guys, they ain't even worth our fuckin' time lets just go." Vegeta grumbled angrily.  
"What's wrong mini me? Ain't cha got no balls?" Yamucha's other friend piped in, making the other two boys laugh. Vegeta sat there, his face emotionless.   
"Okay let's kill em," he finally said after a few seconds. Right then and there there was another high pitched scream, making everyone turn and look towards the girl's bathroom. Half stumbling and half running out of the bathroom, with one high-heel sandal in one hand, her jacket ripped open and her skirt torn, along with her hair that looked like it just had a tornado run through it, was Marron. She held her lip and nose with her hand, her two friends running behide her in same condition.  
"MARRON? WHAT THE HELL-?!" Yamucha screamed as his girlfriend ran over to her. A couple of guys screamed and catcalled because of her exposed chest. Yamucha quickly tried to button her ripped jacket. "Kami Marron I told you about flashing people! At beer parties it's okay but at a movie theater-"  
"I JUST GOT ATTACKED YAMUCHA, THE LAST THING ON MY MIND IS FLASHING SOMEONE!" Marron shouted back with her hand still over her mouth and nose, tears of anger and embarrassment running down her face. Piccolo, Vegeta and Goku stood back in bewilderment as the two other girls ran to Yamucha's friend.   
"Who done this?" Yamucha asked as calmly as possible tilting Marron's head up, which gave him a good look of her black swollen eye.  
"ulahichu-" she mumbled her head tilted back down.  
"What Hun, I can't hear you, move your hand."  
"BULMA, CHICHI AND LAUNCH OKAY! THAT CRAZY EX GIRLFRIEND BITCH OF YOURS AND HER FRIENDS DONE THIS!" Marron shouted exposing her lip and nose which was bloody, bruised and puffed up.  
"Daaaaammmmnnnnn!" Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo said at the same time, their eyes growing wide at what their girls done to the blue headed teen.  
"Bulma's here?"  
"No shit Sherlock." Vegeta mumbled. At the sound of their names the three girls arrived out of the bathroom. Bulma and Chichi had their hair pulled up into a high ponytail, a few scratches on their face and arms. Launch had a large bite mark on her arm and a slightly bloody lip. The three girls walked over, smiling happily to the three guys. Marron and her friends screamed and hide behide their boyfriends.  
"Bulma what the hell is your problem? I know your jealous but, damnit this is so-"  
"HAHA! Me? Jealous? Of you and her? Get real Yamucha," Bulma said pulling the rubber band off her hair.  
"You... I can't believe you done this!" Yamucha shouted. "You and your friends, you really want to know why I cheated? Do you Bulma? It's because your a bitch. A hard core bitch," Yamucha said stepping into Bulma's face and starring her down. " I can't do anything with you! Every time I look up your telling me what to do, where to go, how to act, how to dress. Well, I got sick and tired of you so I went out and found me a real woman. Kami, your even to self fish to make love to your boyfriend! You know that I would have done anything and everything for you! And you know what, your always gonna be a bitch, no one is ever gonna truly like you, their only going to be friends with you because you have money. Truth be told, that's the only true reason I got with you, because I knew if I got in good with you, I'd talk you out of your money and leave. But I couldn't even stand you long enough to do THAT! Your going to die lonely and miserable. And I hope you burn in hell along with your dimwitted jock, jolly green giant, 3 inch midget, flat chested winch and air headed cheerleader slut!" (a/n:this is the part when you go 0o0o0o0ohh!!!!!!!)  
Bulma stood there with her mouth open. Never in their whole relationship had Yamucha ever talked to her like that. I mean, they had their fights but nothing serious. He never called her a name or cursed her to burn in Hell. it felt as if someone splashed her with the iciest cold water in the world. Yamucha knew he had her, he smirked and put his arm around Marron and turned to leave. Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. Yamucha turned around, still so caught up in his bad boy mode, he never saw the fist coming straight for his face. In fact, all he saw was redness, then darkness, then stars. He stumbled back onto his girlfriend trying to regain his posture and saw Vegeta shaking his hand slightly.  
"Damn boy," Vegeta smirked, "you got a hard head." Without warning, Piccolo and Goku jumped on the other two guys. Yamucha took off his jacket, putting his hands up and threw a punch for Vegeta's face, which he dodged easily. Somehow, Vegeta managed to use his wrist to push up Yamucha's arm, making him hit his self in the face. Bulma, Launch and Chichi stood back amazed as the three boys practically beat Yamucha and his friends into the ground. A large crowd formed around the group of 6, chanting and screaming. Marron stood off with her friends on the opposite side of the circle, her hands covering her mouth.  
"GET HIM YAMUCHA!" she shouted, her friends also cheering them on. Yamucha had Vegeta in a headlock, using his face as his own personal punching bag.  
"COME ON VEGETA! DON'T LET HIM DO YOU LIKE THAT!" Bulma shouted. "KICK HIS ASS!"  
"YEAH!" Launch shouted, and shut up right after that.  
"COME ON GOKU! USE YOUR HEAD! USE YOUR HEAD!" Chichi shouted, jumping up and down wildly. Goku looked at his fighting partner, taking a few steps back.  
"Dude, what are you doing?" the guy asked, taking Goku for a total idiot. In a flash of lighting Goku charged at him like a raging bull, head butting him in the stomach. The guy flew up and landed on his back, earning a loud 'OOOOOOO' from the crowd  
"THAT'S MY BOY!" Chichi cheered. Piccolo knocked his partner down, and jumped up in the air, landing on his stomach with his elbow. The crowd cheered and screamed with excitement. Launch clapped happily for the green giant, making him throw a slight smile her way. Launch grabbed her cheeks and smiled. Bulma however wasn't paying attention to Piccolo or Goku, her eyes were fixed on Yamucha and Vegeta.  
Vegeta throw punch after punch after punch, each one landing on Yamucha's jaw with a meaty slap. Bulma had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't watching the Tyson and Lennox fight. (for all those who don't know, that was a boxing match. Mike Tyson lost horribly!^_^;) Suddenly, the crowd started to break up. The girls looked around them, not really knowing what was going on. And then it was clear by the blue uniforms and gold badges. 


	16. Uh oh

"Bulma Briefs, age: 16, height, 5'5. Eyes, blue. Hair, blue History of criminal offense...negative.," the police officer said while pacing in front of Bulma. She was slumped down in her seat, her head hung slightly low, but she was still looking up, strands of out of place hair fell into her eyes. The cop, who was tall with dark chocolate eyes and neatly combed brown hair pulled up the rolly-chair and sat down, his elbows resting on his knees and the file in his hands. He looked at Bulma, trying to read her eyes, and she stared back with a non-blinking smart ass look. "I'm going to ask you what happened. Do not lie, if you lie things will just get worse." He said intensely. Bulma sighed.   
"I was at the movies, with Vegeta.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
"I was at the movies with Bulma, just chillin' and checking out the film," Vegeta said coolly, an ice pack held to his bloody lip. The heavy set man with a fuzzy brown mustache and a shiny bald spot on top of his head like an island in a brown ocean bent down in his face.  
"DON'T LIE TO ME BOY! Says here that you live in the Kami Trailer Park Homes." the officer said much calmly. "That area has a rep. of gangs and trouble making boys such as yourself."  
"Kami! I'm not lying!!! I WAS AT THE MOVIES WITH BULMA AND WE GOT INTO A FIGHT, SHE GOT UP TO USE THE BATHROOM.."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I got up to use the bathroom and I saw Bulma standing their. She said she had gotten into a fight with some jerk, probably was Vegeta if she hadn't ran into Yamucha earlier," chichi said, hardness in her voice.  
"What was you doing at the movies?" A female officer asked.  
"Date with Goku."  
"So you just happened to be at the movies same time Bulma was?"  
"Yup."  
"So what else happened?"  
"Well, anyway, like I said, she was in the bathroom and Marron and her friends came in talking stuff...so basically it came down to..  
~~~~~~~  
"Well, All I remember is walking into the bathroom when Marron and her friends, Bulma and Chichi where all fighting."  
"Verbally or-" the blonde man asked.  
"Yes, just words," Launch replied looking down in the cup of water she had in her hands, looking shy and feeling uncomfortable.  
"What esle?"  
"Well, I tried to break it up and just say 'Guys, its not worth it' but-"  
"But?"  
"But one of her friends made a comment, something about Jell-O for brains, and she got in my face, and she had on so much perfume it made me sneeze.."  
~~~~~~~~  
"And so, this girl just sneezed and BOOM, she turns into this blonde chick with green eyes." Marron said running a hand through her hair.  
"She turned into a blonde? because of a sneeze?" the over weight officer asked.  
"Yea, I was so scared, I tried to talk to Bulma reasonably and tell her their was no need to be jealous of me and Yamucha. But she just kept screaming and screaming, and her and her friends just jumped on us and that's when Chichi said something about me being a tramp and hit me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Chichi did you hit Marron first?"  
"Damn right I did, no one calls me and my friends names."  
"And so what else happened?"  
"Well, somehow I slipped on some spilled water, and I punched Launch in the face on accident and then Bulma tried to help her lip stop bleeding, that's when Marron and her friends got away.."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"So Ms. Briefs, did you handle Yamucha breaking up with you easy?"  
"Breaking up with ME? For the last time, I BROKE UP WITH HIM!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So Goku," the two police said on either side of him, eating donuts.  
"What happened in your own words?" the skinny one asked, chuckling.  
"I told you!" Goku exclaimed, his mouth watering from the scent of the donuts, "I went looking for Chichi and bumped into Vegeta. That's when Yamucha and his friends.."  
~~~~~  
"-Where looking for Marron and her girlfriends. That's when I ran into Vegeta and Goku. So we started talking and things heated up-"  
"What was you saying?" the cop asked.  
"Oh.. You know," Yamucha explained vaguely, skriming in his seat uncomfortable. "Stuff."  
"Hmm...okay, so anyway?"  
"Yeah anyway-"  
~~~~~~~~~  
"Marron comes out the bathroom and she's wobbling and stuff cuz she got beat up-" Goku said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"I dunno, I came out of the movie theater and saw my friends in a pickle so I decided to help em out."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So Yamucha tries to stand up for me, fighting with Bulma and everything-"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So anyway, the jerk calls me a bitch and says all this crap about me, I swear I was about to break down in tears-"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I just felt guilty and gave the punk what he deserved, no one should talk to Bulma like that, she don't deserve it ya know?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So anyway, they fell out and Piccolo jumped in, he was really givin' that one guy a run for his money, and Vegeta beat up Yamucha pretty bad, and Goku was just plain killing his guy. That's when it broke up. Launch finished.  
  
  
  
The police officers looked at the group of 12 teenagers. 6 girls, 6 boys, each one with similar stories but different versions. A secretary walked out of her office with more files and paper work.  
"Everyone's parents has been called sir," she said to the tall blonde man with deep brown eyes and handing him the files. "The paper work is filled out and everything," with that she left, taking a look at the large group and shaking her head sadly before she went back in her office.  
"Well, kids," the man said pacing in front of them. "I can send you to juvi. hall, I can make you do volunteer work at the theater...I can make your parents pay a fine....But I'm just going to let you all go. Since it was just a scuffle," the police officer said, throwing the files as if they where garbage on his desk. The group gave a collective sigh of relief.  
"But I am going to make you do volunteer work at the park...togather...for 1 week. And if anything pops off..." he said, narrowing his eyes at every single last one of them. He didn't need to say anything more, him and his officer-buddies left the room, leaving the group alone.  
Goku sighed, putting his head in his palms and Chichi rubbed his back.  
"MY dad is gonna be so PISSED!" he shouted, grinding his teeth togather. Vegeta just sort of looked off to the side with his arms crossed, a fiery rage look on his face. Bulma glanced from Goku, Chichi, Vegeta to Piccolo and Launch.  
"You know, I didn't think you had the nerve to fight someone Launch," Piccolo complimented, not affected at all by the days events.  
"Piccolo, it wasn't me..." she said in her shy innocent tone. "See, I have this rare personality disorder....Doctors said from pent up anger. Every time i sneeze, this other person comes out. A bad person, I usually take medicine for it, but I forgot to take it." Launch confessed ashamed. Piccolo's eyes lit up.  
"Cool," he said simply.  
"What?"  
"I said I think it's cool. You have a sweet and gentle side, then a spicy and rough side, I find that sexy in a way." He said bluntly, making Launch blush deeply. A thought of inspiration burst into Bulma's head as she thought about her next matchmaker plan. She glanced at her former partner in her secret love games, I think I can pull this one off myself, she thought. Yamucha and his girlfriend cuddled loudly, trying their best to provoke Bulma. The rest of her friends fought with their boyfriends for some reason. The blue haired girl sighed as she heard the automatic doors open in the other room. She recognized her parents' voices easily. There was others with them, probably everyone else's folks.  
Within a moment of too, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs came walking through the doors.   
"Bulma!!" her mother squealed. She cuddled her daughter, carefully inspecting the scratches on her face. Her father stood with his arms behide his back, disappointment soaking his face.  
"Mommy," Bulma said smiling at Mrs. Briefs.   
"Bulma," Her father spoke up, making his wife waddle to the side in her high heels.  
"Daddy I-"  
"I'm so disappointed of you! Acting like some common delinquent! Fighting in at the movies! I know me and your mother wasn't always there at home with you because of business,"  
"But daddy I-"  
"But I thought we raised you better then that! This is not expectable. All you car, phone, computer and any other means of transportation and commutation with your friends are suspended," he started, earning a gasp from his little girl. "and you WILL not be served by the maids, you will do your own cleaning and cooking!" he said turning and about to leave, his face was red like an apple. Bulma turned to her chair, her head hung low. "And one more thing," her father said, making her look up. "All shopping is off! That means magazine, Shopping network and the mall!" with that he left. Bulma collapsed in her chair crying hysterically as if someone gave her the death penalty. Her mother patted her back as the next group as parents walked in, which was Goku's stylish mother, and His father, Chichi noticed how much Goku looked like his dad, expect for the large battle scar that stained his right cheek. Goku shot out of his, standing still and stiff like a solider.  
"GOKU! I am seriously anger at you!" his father screamed almost as if giving commands to an army.  
"Yes sir! Sorry sir!" Goku said back firmly but weak with guilt  
"What made you act in such a way!?" his father asked, getting in his face. Goku stopped and thunk for a while, looking side to side.  
"In self defense sir?" he asked, testing if that was the right thing to say.  
" Self defense? Did you win son?"  
"Sir yes sir!" Goku said smiling slightly. His father patted him on the back, a flash of proudness over came his face for a split second. Then he returned to his commander mode.  
"I do NOT tolerate this from my troops, I will not tolerate this in my own home! You will receive punishment that me and your mother will decide on! You will also apologize to these young men's' fathers for beating the hell out of them!"  
"SIR YES SIR!"  
"Relax soldier," his mother cut in, filing her nails. Just then Yamucha's father burst in, alone with his friend's parents too. His father who looked almost like Yamucha, expect meaner and in a business suit, grabbed his son by the collar.  
"You little brat! DON'T YOU KNOW YOU INTERRUPTED BE IN A VERY IMPORTANT MEETING?!" he screamed.  
"Gosh I'm sorry dad!" Yamucha shouted. His father threw him back into his seat, making Yamucha hit his head sort of hard on the wall behide him. His friend got yelled at, almost as bad as Yamucha did, then was token out of the room. Next an old woman dressed in a large flower dress walked up to Yamucha's other friend.  
"Barthalamule!" she shouted at him. Yamucha chuckled and looked at his friend.  
"Barthalamule? I thought you name was Bart?" he whispered, only earning a slap on the back of his head from his father. His friend's grandmother continued.  
"That's it! Now your gonna have to scrub my corns when we get home!"  
"BUT GRANDMA! THAT'S CHILD ABUSE!" his friend protested.  
"Shut up boy!" his grandmother shouted, pulling him by the ear out of the office. Next Marron and her friend's Mom ran through the door. Everyone one looking just like a Barbie doll. The checked their daughters, talking about plastic surgery to fix their broken noses and busted lips and quickly rushed out the door.  
Bulma, Chichi, Goku, Piccolo, Launch and Vegeta sat back and their parents talked among themselves, occasionally glancing at their kids."Vegeta?" Bulma said softly. He still looked off into space, an unfamiliar expression on his face. She gently touched his arm, "Vegeta?" she asked again. He jerked his arm away as he heard cars and motorcycles pull up. Within only a few short moments his father busted through the door. His dark red cape rode the air as he marched over to his son, disgust written on his face. Bulma looked sarcastically at Vegeta's father's choice of clothes. Hey, I thought Halloween was over with, she thought to herself amusingly. He grabbed Vegeta by the collar as Yamucha's dad had done. Expect he raised him higher into the air and slapped him hard across the face, leaving a red blotch on Vegeta's almost perfect skin.  
"You disgusting.." His father started, obviously failing to find the words to fit his emotions. "you tarnish the royal name! You not only disgrace yourself, but us as well, your country! Your heritage and history!"  
"Father if you only knew half the story-"  
"DON'T INTERRUPT ME BOY!" his father shouted back, threatening to hit his son with a raised hand. Vegeta settled back down into his chair, unfolding and folding his arms.  
"I don't know about the rest of them," His father started, waving his hand before the group of people, "But YOU know right from wrong. I won't even bother lecturing you. Just remember, you have only a week left," his father said. Bulma raised an eyebrow, trying hard to understand the story. What royal name was Vegeta Tarnishing? What was there a week left for? And what's up with his dad's cape?  
  
  
*sigh* i wrote this chap. on a suddenly flash of genuis, I had to write it down quick before I forgot it. So if you can't understand the first part, its them going to each person to each person. Think of the movie Jawbreaker when everyone was telling their verison of the story.  
next chapters deals with Launch+Piccolo hook up, the volunenteer work at the park, and Vegeta telling Bulma his secret. This is gonna be a longer story then I thought it would be! 


	17. Secrets spilled

Bulma shielded her eyes from the autumn sun as she looked around the fresh falling leaves. The park was really beautiful with all its layers of browns, gold's, reds and oranges. She looked back down at her paint covered hands, she had the group had just finished painting an old gazebo that was covered in graffiti and was losing its paint. She felt dirty and sweaty, her aqua hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with her hair still hooked with the rubber band so it wouldn't swing and sort of looked like a bun. Even with that, strands got out and stuck to the sweat on her neck and forehead. The thick orange jumpsuits didn't help the situation any better. Bulma sat down on a large smooth round boulder that had the park's founding date and founder craved into the side. Her legs where spread out like a boys, she figured since she smelled like a boy, she mine as well act like one. She watched Goku and Chichi play in the leaves happily. A soft breeze flowed through Bulma's hair as she sighed, wanting to put her hands on her face but they had paint on them. Her blue eyes caught Piccolo making his way towards her, but Launch tapped him on the shoulder, offering him a bag of food she made herself. She saw Piccolo turn it down, then automatically Launch whipped out a bottle of Evan spring water. Piccolo smiled at the pretty violet haired girl and walked to a nearby bench.  
Bulma watched silently, slumping down as Piccolo and Launch talked shyly. She smiled, forming a plan in her head. But suddenly she became jealous, jealous of Chichi and Goku, jealous of Piccolo and Launch. It didn't take a genius to see the green boy and purple haired girl liked each other, they just didn't know how to say it. Chichi and Goku officially went out, so did 18 and Krillin. Everyone had someone. Expect for Bulma. I'm not gonna lie to myself," Bulma talked to the air, "I still cared for Yamucha. He was my first, even though he treated me like dirt, I still felt for him. And yesterday just shattered my heart. Maybe I will end up alone.." she said. Her mind slowly shifting from Yamucha to Vegeta and she starred out into the open. "Why did Vegeta take up for me? I'm crazy," Bulma said shaking her head, "Vegeta didn't do that for me. He done that for himself, those two where going to fight if I had stepped into the picture or not," she spat out.  
"Talking to yourself is the first step to insanity," a usually warm and deep voice said. Bulma whipped around to see Vegeta leaning up agasint the tree trunk, the look on his face was the same to when she complimented him on his outfit at Big Reds just a few nights ago.  
"How long have you been standing there?!" Bulma said quickly trying not to blush.  
"....Long enough," Vegeta said hoestnly, making Bulma's face fall into embarrassment. "I feel that way," he said pushing himself from the tree. "About 18, sometimes," he finished. Bulma turned back around, wishing he would leave. "But I'm starting to feel that way less and less," he said, staying silent for a moment.  
"What happened back at the police station?" Bulma asked slowly.  
"Huh?" Vegeta asked, playing dumb.  
"You know, with your father. 'Bout having a week and royal names," she said trying to remember what all that happened.  
"Oh," Vegeta said looking down. He ran his hand through his hair that fell over into his eyes and pushed it out the way, his golden ring catching light again as he walked towards Bulma. She grabbed his hand and observed the ring closely. She could have swore it was a plain golden band, but actually it had designs craved into it that where actually words. Bulma narrowed her eyes as she tried to read the elaborate scripture.  
"Custode del mio cuore?" she said out loud. "What does 'Custode del mio cuore' mean?" she asked.  
"its Italian," Vegeta said simply, squatting by Bulma's sitting stone. "It means 'my heart's keeper'." He stated blandly. Bulma's eyes glittered.  
"That's really romantic. Who gave it to you?" she asked, expecting him to say "My girlfriend," but hoping deep in his gut that he would say he found it or something. So you could imagine how stunned she was when she heard the words escape his lips.  
"My fiancee" he said softly. Bulma's jaw hit the ground.  
"FIANCE?!" she shouted. 


	18. sheep in wolf's clothing p1

"Bulma, hold on would you wait for a second-" Vegeta pleaded holding out his hands. Expecting some loud argument.   
"Why come you never told me you had a fiancee?" Bulma asked more softly this time, " How long you been together?"  
"I never told you cause you never asked...."  
"What about 18?"  
"18? I was with 18 for 6 months. But I have a fanicee at home, half across the world doesn't count."  
"Oh yes it does!" Bulma shouted.  
"Not when you don't love her."  
"Well, you never should have asked her to marry you."  
"I didn't, it was planned." Vegeta said losing patients. Bulma raised her eyebrow and laughed out sarcastically.  
"Psh, yeah right. Next thing your gonna tell me is that your King George the third." Bulma said coldy.  
"No.," he said slowly, "more like Prince Vegeta the third," he mumbled so she couldn't hear.  
"What did you say?" Bulma said after a moment.  
"Nothing. I didn't say anything." Vegeta said, really at a lose for words. Bulma looked back out to the couple playing in leaves. Vegeta had a finacee! She didn't know why she felt a heavy feeling in her chest. She rubbed her heart and pushed down the golf ball size lump in her throat. Vegeta couldn't exactly know why he felt like someone had lifted a heavy rock of his shoulder, but had a 700 pound man standing on his chest.   
  
  
"Hey Goku," Chichi said, sitting down on the ground but the leaves coming up to her as if she was in water. Goku stopped running through the leaves and looked at his girlfriend. "Vegeta and Chichi are talking. You know what?"  
"What?" Goku asked smiling sitting next to her.   
"I think they like each other," she said smiling. Goku looked at the two with his thankful look on his face.  
"Noah" he said after a moment. Chichi sighed heavily.  
"Why not Goku look at them!" She said holding out a hand. "Is it not obvious? You ever see how Vegeta looks at Bulma?"  
"Yeah! I've seen that look before!" Goku said, "Its called the all you can eat look."  
"The what?" Chichi asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, see once me and Vegeta and some guys went to this all you can eat restaurant, and Vegeta just got this face when he seen all the food like..." Goku dropped his mouth and opened his eyes wide as if he seen an angel and quickly put it back to normal.  
"Heeeeyyy...." Chichi said smiling devilishly. "HEY PICCOLO AND LAUNCH! COME OVER HERE I WANNA TALK ABOUT SOMETHING!" The dark haired girl shouted getting up and leaving Goku.  
"Hey Chi! Wait for me!"  
  
  
That night, after everyone went home, Bulma ran into her bedroom and plopped down on the bed. Smiling, she reached into her book bag and pulled out FREEZA HIGH SCHOOL ATHLETE PROFILES book she had got at the library. (Freeza high is best known for its athletes.) Flipping through the book quickly she found Launch's page. Bulma's blue eyes scanned over her picture and other information.  
"Interests," Bulma read out loud. "Cooking, eating, cheerleading, shopping, sewing, photography, partying...this ought to be fun!" she said laughing. She already knew Piccolo long enough to know what he liked to do. So that night, after her father was gone so he couldn't make sure she wasn't talking on the phone or anything, she crept downstairs into the chemistry lab. She clicked the switch, and with an almost silent electric buzz, the lights fluttered on. Bulma smiled to herself, picking up a lab coat and goggles and slipping them on. "BULMA!" a shrill voice called out. The girl froze up, it was her Mom.  
"Y-yes?" Bulma replied shakily.  
"WHERE ARE YOU?"  
"....bathroom?"  
"Oh...okay just checking! Because if you was in the lab or something I would have to kill you!" Mrs. Briefs shouted back happily, making Bulma sweatdrop. She waited until it was safe to move again and started to work quickly on her creation  
It didn't take her long to come up with the mixture. Just a few drops of this, a couple of drops of that, and a dash of pepper, it was ready.  
Meanwhile, halfway across town...  
  
Vegeta sat down on the couch in front of the TV. He clicked it on the preview channel to see that time. "1:15 am, 6 days left," he mumbled to himself while pulling his feet up onto the wooden coffee table. Just then the door busted open.  
"WOOOOOO!!"Jace screamed shaking his white hair everywhere. His friends ran in behide him, carrying speakers and guitars. Vegeta groaned as Jace reached in the freezer for a beer. " Mate, it was AWESOME!" Jace said to Vegeta, plopping down beside him. "See, when we got there, the stage was already booing off the first act," he started, positioning himself so he was at the edge of the couch and turned to Vegeta, who was sitting back and not actually paying attention. "So we got up there, and we were rockin' the mic man! It was AWESOME!"  
"That's nice Jace," Vegeta said dully.  
"Oh and we have a couple of chicks coming over too," Jace added quickly before getting up. Vegeta just glared at the group of idiots as the tall blue one crushed a beer can on his head. There was a sudden knock at the door, Jace went to go open it up and a truck load of girls poured inside the tiny trailer, making the whole scene look like a low budget Kid rock video. Vegeta tried in vain to turn up Jerry Springer, but it was hard to hear over all the noise and commotion.  
"TODAY ON THE JERRY SPRINGER SHOW: MY HUSBAND IS A TRANSSEXUAL AND I HAVE A BEARDED BABY AND A ONE LEGGED DOG!   
::lady on TV with one tooth and over all starts talking: See Jerry. Jermian jus' don't understand where I'm comin' from! I stay wit' da kids alll day long! And hure he come, marchin' up in my home with some skank whore!!::skinny girl with blonde hair, a tube top and mini skirt comes out.::  
"HOLD ON BITCH DON'T CHU BE TALKIN' ABOUT ME LIKE THAT!!" she shouted getting up in the woman's face. Woman gets up and starts fighting, shirts and bras pop of almost magically and the fight is pulled apart. Camera switches to Jerry who's holding a large remote that says INSTANT BRA TAKER-OFF'ER MAGNET. He grinned and put it away.   
"Well, that was interesting!" he joked dryly, but the crowd laughed anyway. Vegeta changed the channel, and felt something wet and slipper glide its way through his ear. He jumped up, and looked at a blonde kneeling over the arm rest and her cleavage in his face. She smiled sexily and licked her lips with her tongue that she used to clean Vegeta's ear with.  
"Hey baby," she purred out at him. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her with a mix of shock and disgust but she kept on anyway, "Your little friend over there," she said pointing to Jace, "told me to come and keep you company," she said. The two locked eyes for a second.  
"YOU!" Vegeta shouted, wiping his ear quickly. The girl blinked her bright green eyes.  
"Your the guy who beat up Yamucha!" The girl said remembering.  
"And your one of Marron's friend!"  
"Melonie." she spat out, correcting him. "You live here?" she asked looking around, getting off of the sofa.  
"Yeah, got a problem?" he asked crossing his arms.  
"No, I think it's cool, living with a rock band and all. Why come you don't join?"  
"Because..I play football, not rock music."  
"Oh cool.." The girl said nodded, interested and at the same time glancing over Vegeta's body. "You really ruffed up Yamucha," she stated.  
"I meant to." Vegeta said coldly.  
"Well," Melonie continued, "he had to go to the hospital for a fractured rib," she said a bit of sadness in her voice.  
"What do you all SEE in him?" Vegeta asked angerily. Melanie's face twisted in anger.  
"He can be real nice when he wants to be. He's just no good in relationships." Melonie said. "He never has been. He probably did actually love Bulma, he just had to many temptations."  
"Like Marron?"  
"Well she wasn't really a temptation, she threw herself at him." Melonie said easily. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this girl standing in front of him. She shrugged and walked out of the Trailer Park. 


	19. Sheep in wolf's clothing p2

"Wait!" Vegeta shouted, running out of the crowded trailer to find the blonde girl. She was standing outside, leaning agasint the bumper of a truck, smoking. Melonie raised an eyebrow as Vegeta walked over to her. "I thought Marron was your friend," he asked.  
"Just because I hang out with her doesn't mean she's my friend. She can be nice sometimes," Melonie said taking a pause to inhale and exhale smoke, "But other times she's just plain annoying ya know? Anytime a girl can carry a conversation for 5 hours about how cute her shoes are, she has issues on her hands."  
"So if you don't like her, why do you hang out with her?"  
"My MOM makes me. Her mother and mine and Julie, the girl with pink hair, all of them are good friends. They expect us to be the same with each other. My Mom expects me to be preppy too, but I can only take it for a little while." She said putting out the cigarette. Vegeta looked at her oddly. "I'm a Goth," she said laughing. "Ya know, creepy make up, dog chains and whatnot."  
"Ooh, so all that at yesterday was just a front?"  
"Exactly. Hey, do you know a little bald guy? Really cute, likes to wear baseball caps and hats a lot." Melonie asked casually, her attitude clam and relaxed then what Vegeta expected. In a way she reminded him of Bulma and 18 all at once.  
"UM...big eyes? No nose?" Vegeta asked. Melonie smiled.  
"Yeah, I saw all of you together that one night at the game," Melonie said smiling. "He was walking with Beonca and Chicki or whatever their names are."  
"Bulma and Chichi?" he asked. Melonie nodded.   
"I was sitting on the steps outside of the game, and he walked past, I started to flirt with him but...Chichi pulled him along," she remembered laughing.  
"Do you know 18?" Vegeta asked out of no where.  
"OH yeah, 18 and 17. Their my second cousins...on my papa's side." Melonie said. "Why?"  
"I'm her ex boyfriend. Krillin goes with her now." Vegeta said stuffing his hands in his back pocket. Melonie's jaw it the floor.  
"NO shit?" she asked. Vegeta shook his head and the two laughed a little. "It's a small world after all." Melonie said starring off, listening to a dog bark over and over again in the background. "your pretty cool," she said after a while.  
"Ditto." Vegeta said, leaning agasint the bumper with her.   
"So what's up with that Bulma chick? You too an item or what?" she asked casually. Vegeta looked down then up.  
"No, I don't like her like that," he said.  
'Save the bullshit for another dumb blonde," Melonie said looking at him. "You gave her that look, like she was a glass of water in the desert. I watched ya," She said with a wink.  
"There's no way in Hell I like Bulma...in that way. As a friend she's okay. Because unlike some girls she's smart and witty and she her come backs are good, even if she's wrong." Vegeta admitted. "But other then that all she does is bitch. Complain complain complain."  
"I think she's hot." Melonie said giggling. Vegeta gave her a sideways glance. "Don't look at me like that. If she's attractive she's attractive. I notice all attractiveness no matter what sex or race. It's just me. Besides, I think she likes you." Vegeta felt something inside as if someone had lit up a candle in his stomach.  
"What makes you think that?"  
"The way she touched you," Melonie started, "and the way she was cheering for you, and the way she looked at you." She reached out a hand and gave Vegeta's face a touch that felt like a butterfly dancing across his skin. "That's how she touches you. And she looked as if she was about to cry in that office."  
"And she was cheering for me when I was fighting?"  
"Yeah, loud and proud. 'KICK HIS ASS VEGETA! STOMP HIM INTO THE GROUND!'" Melonie mocked. Vegeta smirked, shifting his weight to the other leg. "What happened between you and 18?"  
"Things didn't work out." Vegeta said not wanting to tell the whole story. Melonie nodded, click her tongue ring agasint her teeth, understand the way the boy next to her felt. "Well, this party is pretty lame, drive me home?" she asked politely.  
"Lemme go get Jace's motorcycle keys."  
  
hehe. i gave her and marron's other friend a name. if you don't remember what I'm talking about when Melonie was hitting on Krillin, check out chapter 2 or 3. its there lol. Next chapter, actual p+l hook up. 


	20. Rock the boat 1

Bulma smiled and saw her parents get into their car. "BYE MOMMY! BY DADDY!" she called out waving. Mrs. and Mr. Briefs smiled at their daughter and got into the car and drove to the air port. Bulma watched as their car faded down the street and quickly ran inside the house. Mrs. Briefs looked back at her large estate once more before turning to her husband. "I'm so happy! I never been to the Easter Islands before!" She said clapping her hands together. Mr. Briefs sighed heavily. "What's wrong dear?" The bubbly blonde asked, rubbing her husband's back.  
"Do you really think we should leave Bulma by herself? I mean, she's grounded, and we're leaving her by herself?"  
"Don't worry honey!" Mrs. Briefs said smiling. "Bulma is very responsible, she won't do anything in the house that we will disapprove of."  
"If you say so buttercup."  
  
In the blink of an eye, Bulma hand grabbed a her phone book, jacket, keys and a box of capsules and ran outside. She got into her car, putting her things into the passengers seat and started up the blue BMW while turning up the radio. She tapped her fingers on the stirring wheel to Nora Jones that flowed out the radio and rode up the coast to her large beach house.   
Bulma parked the car in the driveway. Looking up at the white house with large glass windows and sliding doors. She ran out of the car, opened the door and walked into her house. It had been a birthday present from a construction company, but she hardly went there. The house was artistically designed with funky bright colors and swirls. (think MTV's Real World the Hawaii season, that's what it looked like). Bulma opened her phonebook, calling up friends and food delivering services.  
"Yeah, lots and lots of BBQ...YES BAR-BBEEEEEEEEE-QQQUUUUUUUEEEEE....and potato salad..no...not avocado salad POOOOOTAAAAAATTOOOOOOEEEEEE salad...yes...argh.." She growled in frustration with the people over the phone. "yeah, okay...yes I have it. Okay bye thanks," she said finally and hung up. Bulma looked down and checked off something on her notepad and walked out back to look at her pool. The bottom was a royal blue, making the water look the same color. The hot tub was off to the side, giving a beautiful look over the sea. Bulma sighed 'being cupid is hard!' she thought to herself and heard the doorbell go off. She ran quickly back inside the house and to the door. Standing there in an open Hawaiian shirt, sun glasses, orange shorts and sandals was Krillin. He held out the 3 boxes of soda for Bulma to see.  
"We're early I see," he said looking over his sunglasses, peaking past Bulma and into the house.  
"Yup you got it. Where's Miss 18?" Bulma asked looking around. Krillin pointed to the black convertible in the driveway with the truck open. 18 appeared behide it, wearing blue jean shorts and her bikini top carrying large bags of ice and cups. Behide her a raven haired boy followed, a large box of paper plates and plastic spoons, forks and knifes.   
"Hey 18," Bulma said smiling. 18 smiled back, blowing a strand of blonde hair out her face.  
"Bulma this is 17, my little brother," she said nodding towards the guy who was in blue jean shorts and a see through open red shirt.  
"Niccee.." Bulma said observing him, 17 smirked to himself. "nice...too...meet you." Bulma said snapping out of her daze and allowing them inside.  
"Nice place!" 17 complimented.   
"Thanks!" Bulma shouted back, looking out the door and watching the food deliver people pull up.  
"Hey Bulma!" Krillin called from the kitchen, "Who else is coming?"  
"Oh, a few close friends," Bulma said back to him smiling.  
  
  
About an hour or so and the house was packed with people partying. The food was ate up quickly but Bulma had brought more in her capsules. She smiled around at her great creation, people having a good time in their bathing suits. She sipped her soda and saw Vegeta motion her over to him. She nodded and walked up to him, weaving and dodging dancing people until she was by the crowded couch. Vegeta held his hand out to a pretty blonde girl with green eyes. Bulma recognized her easily and gasped. "She's a friend don't worry. Marron's not here," Vegeta said quickly before she could say something.  
"Melonie," the blonde said holding out a hand. "Oh yeah, sorry bout that little thing in the bathroom. My bad girl, it was real trashy," Melonie apologized. Bulma looked at her hand for a moment and shook it smiling. "Nice party."  
"Oh, thanks. I try hard ya know."  
"I thought you was on punishment?" Melonie asked smirking. Bulma blushed a little and scratched the back of her head.   
"My parents only told me not to do anything in the house, they never said anything about the BEACH HOUSE I own!" Bulma said smiling. Melonie laughed a little. "Vegeta, have you seen Piccolo and Launch?" Vegeta looked from side to side.   
"Oh yeah, they came just a minute ago. Why?"  
"NO reason," Bulma said slyly, removing herself from Vegeta and Melonie and walked into the kitchen. There was several people hanging around, talking, eating, and drinking. Bulma reached into her fridge and pulled out a bottle of Big Red. She reached under the cabinet and pulled out an empty champagne bottle. Carefully she poured the soda pop into the bigger bottle, and pulled something out of her pocket that looked like an eyedropper bottle. Bulma looked around quickly and dropped a few bright orange droplets into the bottle. 


	21. Rock the boat 2

Bulma checked the room for Launch and found her sitting in the corner dressed in a pink tank top and denim shorts. Piccolo who was on the other side of the room glanced up at the dark eyed cheerleader, every once in a while. Bulma smiled to herself and made her way to Launch, dodging and weaving between the dancing bodies on the floor. "Hey girl, havin' fun?" Bulma asked once she got up to her. Launch twisted her hands in and looked down shyly.  
"Yeah, this is a really cool party, thanks for inviting me Bulma." Launch said, barely a whisper above the loud music.   
"Aw, don't mention it! You have to see the beach before the sun goes down, its beautiful!" Bulma said, making Launch's face light up with a smile.  
"Really?" Launch asked  
"Yeah, go wait in the kitchen with for me, I'm going to go get some other friends to go." Bulma instructed. She waited till Launch went into the kitchen and Bulma quickly rounded up Vegeta, Melonie, 17,18, Krillin, Goku, Chichi, and of course Piccolo.   
Bulma walked behide the group, her sandals in her hand, letting the waves wash up on her feet. The aqua haired girl smiled to herself as she saw the lit torches up ahead. The group chatted among themselves, 18 and Krillin were holding hands and whispering sweet nothings to one another. 17 glanced at Melonie and made a gagging expression by sticking a finger down his throat making the blonde girl giggle. Vegeta, who was walking between the two turned and looked at Bulma. She was looking down at her feet, kicking at the wet sand. Vegeta turned back around and let his shoulders drop a little, guilt overwhelming him all over again. Melonie patted his back, reading his mind and glanced back to Bulma. Although Melonie knew they had a thing for one another, she never knew about the whole fiancee thing. Piccolo and Launch where ahead of the whole group, walking far away, but close to one another. "Hey guys," Bulma perked up. "lets go for a ride on my boat!"   
"Well, what about your party?" Krillin asked. 17 elbowed him, a little to hard then he meant to. "Ouch," Krillin winced in pain, but 17 didn't notice it.  
"YEAH LETS GO!" the raven haired boy cheered. Bulma smiled and nodded boats that where up ahead. Everyone gasped at the huge white yacht with SS PRINCESS painted in huge blue glittery letters on the side.  
"I thought boats could get cough in sandbars and stuff like that," Vegeta said, "I've never seen a yachts on a shore before, I always thought they had them in a harbor or docks or something like that."  
"Yeah, good question Vegeta. I always see things like row boats on shore, never things with rutters or whatever their called," Chichi said.  
"Oh, that's because these boats don't have one," Bulma said. "Their ran on these jet pack things that move the boat along the water. And there's a special button that changes the whole boat to something that can travel on land. So when I pull off, the jets and wheels under the boat will push off the land automatically and into deeper water."   
"Oooooohhh," everyone said nodding their head, not really caring how it worked or not.  
(A/N: If this info is wrong, dont blame me, I don't know nothin about boats or anything like that. LOL just go with the flow)  
Bulma pulled out a remote control and pushed a large white button, making an electric buzzing sound come from the boat. On the side of the boat, a block of the metal moved back and pushed forward, unfolding into a series of steps that laid out into a long plank and led on to the sure. Bulma smiled at everyone's surprised face and was the first to step on to the plank and walk up the stairs on to the boat. After everyone else slowly walked on, she pushed the button again and the stair way folded back up, and hid itself in the side of the boat.  
The group of teens looked around the polished floor, the hot tub and the stairs that led to the bottom of the boat, simply amazed. Bulma made her way to the driver's area. She took out a set of keys from her short's pocket and started up the boat like a car. The jet in the back kicked up sand and water repeatedly before Bulma pulled off into the middle of the sea. Letting the boat run on computer organized commands, the blue eyed girl walked to the back where everyone was. The two couples, Chichi-Goku, Krillin and 18 where laying on the back of the ship, laughing and watching the waves violently splash among itself as the boat ran over them. Launch was inside the hot tub with Melonie, 17 had sat between them as if he was both of their boyfriend. Piccolo, obviously jealous because 17 had Launch's attention and not him, sat on the side of the boat up in the front, starring out on the peaceful sea. Bulma looked around, everyone was here but Vegeta. She shrugged and walked over to Launch, who was laughing at the time. "Launch, before we get off the boat, stay behide so I can show you this thing I got down in the rooms downstairs," Bulma whispered. Launch nodded, a bit confused but went along with whatever Bulma was talking about. When Launch's attention was back to Melonie and 17 the scientist walked over to Piccolo and sat down next to him. "Enjoying the view?" She asked in a friendly tone.  
"Yeah, peaceful," Piccolo said softly, over his envy and at one with the view. It was very beautiful, the sun almost setting along with watery horizon painted the sky with faint colors of gold, red, and orange.  
"For it to be fall it sure is warm out here," Bulma said just realizing the weather change. Piccolo nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah, I got this thing I wanted to show you. I know your gonna love it, stay behide when everyone else gets off the boat when we get back on shore okay?" Bulma asked. Piccolo nodded and she got up and walked downstairs for the rest of the boat ride.  
  
  
It wasn't long before the boat pulled back upon the shore. Everyone carefully walked down the staircase, expect Launch and Piccolo. Piccolo was at the front of the ship and Launch was at the back. "HEY Launch!" Bulma called from downstairs. Launch walked over to the door and peeped in.  
"Yeah?"  
"Come down here for a moment, I want you to see that thing I told you about!" Bulma called back up excitedly. Launch ran downstairs, wondering what could be in the room. Bulma watched her go down the stairs and smiled to herself as she walked around to the front of the ship.  
"Hey Piccolo! Come downstairs for a second, I wanna show you that thing, its awesome!" The blue eyed girl said smiling with her hands behide her back. Piccolo raised an eyebrow and Bulma, obviously smelling a rat.  
"What's down there?" he asked stepping away from the control panel. Bulma's eyes grew wide as she tried to think of a reason. Him asking what was down there was not part of the plan! Piccolo crossed his arms and leaned agasint the panel.  
"This um..." Bulma stammered. She had to think of something fast or else Launch would walk up the stairs and ruin the whole thing! "this really cool...video game! It's like your really in the TV set!" Piccolo's eyes lit up with amazement and Bulma sighed in relief.  
"REALLY?"  
"Yea..really," she said laughing slightly. Piccolo ran downstairs quickly and Bulma put her hands together and started praying. "Please Kami let this work!" she said crossing her fingers and running off the boat. 


	22. Rock The boat 3

Launch raised an eyebrow as she took in her surroundings. This is what Bulma wanted to show her? Lit candles, soft music, two wine glasses and a bottle of lord knows what? She glanced over to the TV which was hooked up to a video game. "This is really romantic and all, but I don't get it," Launch said to herself as she sat down on the floor where the glasses and bottle was" I know! Piccolo must have set this up! He is sooo sweet, I can't believe it. All this for little ol' me!" She exclaimed happily as she clasped her hands together and grinned. Just then at the sound of his name Piccolo came zooming down the stairs and came to a sudden stop as he looked at the candles and Launch relaxing on the floor. She smiled and batted her eyelashes. "Piccolo," she cooed out shyly, "you shouldn't have, your just a sweetie!" She sad standing up and grabbing Piccolo's hand. She pulled him down to sit beside her. He blushed a deep purple, not really understanding what she was talking about. Actually he didn't care or really hear what she said, because once she touched his hand, Piccolo felt as if he melted like butter. He bit his bottom lip as Launch looked down at her feet. "This is real nice," she said. He looked around, inhaling deeply, smelling the scent of candles. Piccolo nodded, it was actually kind of romantic. His dark eyes nervously moved around the room. What exactly was he supposed to say? He never been alone with a girl who was shy. All the rest of the chicks he went out with were talkative. Launch, however, was very different. He spotted the champagne bottle resting in the small tub of ice and picked it up.   
"Want a drink?" he asked holding up the bottle for the dark eyed girl to see. She smiled and nodded picking up her cup.  
"Oh wait," she said stopping him as he was ready to pour, "I don't drink."  
"Oh..it's Big Red," Piccolo stated catching the scent as bottles fizzed out the top.  
"Oh..alright then I guess it's okay," She said smiling shyly as he filled her glass then his. Piccolo stared down in the red carbonated liquid as he sipped it slowly. Launch did the same thing. Her eyebrows furrowed together as it started to wash down her throat, a small dizzy feeling over coming her then a sharp pain in her head and nose. Piccolo stopped drinking and looked at her worriedly.  
"You okay?" He asked moving a little closer to her. She nodded and put the glass down on the soft carpet.   
"Yeah, just got brain freeze," she said exhaling. The green football player nodded and put his glass down next to hers. It was awfully strange how fast those two forgot about whatever Bulma was supposed to be showing them. Their mind was on each other and only on eachother....and how to start a conversation. Oh they talked, for three minutes then it would get quiet again. Then Piccolo would take another drink then Launch would do the same. So the just sat there.  
Bulma crossed her arms and growled at the TV she was looking at. (She had a hidden camera in the room so she could watch their every move.) The girl sighed heavily. This was NOT going according to PLAN! The first two worked out fine. Okay well maybe the one with Goku and Chichi didn't go as well as planned but they got hooked up didn't they? These two just where too quiet. Putting her hands together and saying a quick prayer to make her plan work she continued to watch.  
Piccolo looked around the room and spotted the TV with the video game under it. He got up and picked up the thing. It was like a CD player, with a restart and off and on button. There was 4 outlets, two of them where already hooked to a cord which where connected to a pair of goggles. Piccolo picked up a pair of gloves that where under the goggles and looked at Launch. "Wanna play?" he asked.   
"Sure," Launch replied quietly, getting up from her spot on the floor. "What kind of game is it? If its something with a lot of blood and gore I can't play," She explained earning a look of disbelieve from Piccolo. "Weak stomach," she said embarrassed patting her belly. Piccolo popped open the CD Player looking thing and checked the game. BLOODY DEATH THREE it said in huge big bold letters across the CD. He sighed and put it back in. No use in checking if it had any blood and gore, the name pretty much gave that away. Launch looked down as she saw the disappointed look on his face. "Sorry," she whispered out. Piccolo smiled and patted her back.  
"It's okay," Piccolo said, his voice smooth and deep, making chills go up her spine. Launch couldn't help but look at his handsome face. It was like he was made of stone, every single feature sharp and chiseled like a statue. And his butt, OH MY GOSH! He had the cutest butt Launch had ever seen! It was tight and...well you get the point. He had a Ricky Martin ass.   
Piccolo smiled slightly as he admired Launch well she was admiring him. She was soft and delicate, like a porcelain doll. Her eyes glittered like black diamonds and her violet hair contrasted so well with her smooth pale skin. Piccolo though he never seen anything more beautiful. They both started to flash back to when they first met. How Launch was trying out for the cheerleading team. She done a high kick, and her shoe went flying across the gym. Piccolo was their with Goku and Vegeta talking. Vegeta had begged them to stay so he could see 18 try out, and the shoe hit Piccolo directly in the forehead. Launch had apologized a hundred times, but the cool green football player just gave her this heart melting smile and put the shoe on for her. Their eyes met momentarily but Piccolo broke it off and went back to his small group of friends.   
A question popped into Launch's head as they where still glazing at eachother, and sub-consciencely leaning forward with their lips pouted. Her cheeks turned a deep red as she pulled back. Piccolo snapped out of his gaze and looked extremely embarrassed and heartbroken. "Piccolo," Launch asked taking his big hand in hers, "you remember that one day?"  
"What day?"  
"The first day we met. You remember, I was trying out for the team?" she said looking down. Piccolo nodded and looked at her.  
"What about it?"  
"Well, why did you put my shoe on for me? I could have done it myself," she said, instantly regretting she asked. Piccolo pressed his lips together as he made the words come out, making it look so easy to Launch when he was eating himself up for saying it.  
"Well, you know Cinderella? When the Prince finds her, he puts her shoe on and.."  
"Yes,"  
"Well..it had something to do with that."  
"Wait, you pretended like I was C-Cinderlla and you where Prince charming?"  
"What? Yes-no!" Piccolo exclaimed putting his hands over his eyes. "When I read that story I wanted to slip a shoe on a girl's foot. And in the book you sort of reminded me of...Cinderella. Because in the pictures she had long dark hair like yours and, yeah. That's why," he finished sitting down on the floor. Launch gulped and looked down wondering why she had to open her big mouth. "I know, it's werid. I had a thing for fairy tales when I was younger. Usually because I liked to see the pretty girls, but I read them every now and then. Cinderella was one that stuck in my head."  
"I love Snow White," Launch blurted out. She slapped her hands over her mouth, but Piccolo just laughed.  
"You sort of look like her," he commented. Launch grinned and bowed her head.  
"Yeah I think that's why I like her. Snow White, then Sleeping beauty." Picking up his cup and taking a sip, Piccolo gazed at her and wiggled his nose because of all the bubbles floating up his nostrils. Feelings very uncomfortable under his dark eyes, Launch made a quick move for her glass sitting next to him.  
"Let me get that for you," Piccolo affored reaching for the cup.  
"No that's all right, I got it," Launch said quickly throwing out her hand and accidentally knocking the glass out of Piccolo's hand and spraying his white tank top with Big Red. She gulped nervously and looked around for some napkins or anything to clean up the mess. "I'm so sorry, I am SOOOO sorry Piccolo I didn't mean to," she kept apologizing.  
"It's all right," He said standing up and starting to peel the red stained fabric off his green body. He turned his back to Launch as he started to pull it over his head, exposing his well toned muscular back. Suddenly, in the middle of her blissful spectating of Piccolo taking off his shirt, Launch felt a tingly sensation run through her nose. Her eyes got watery, and the feeling got stronger and stronger. With a few short breaths the poor girl let out a loud sneeze followed by a sniffle. "Bless you," Piccolo said, his back still turned to her as he wiped the sticky pop off his stomach.  
"Oh I've been blessed enough, seein' as I'm here with you." An unfamiliar raspy Brooklyn accent commented. Piccolo raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder to see a girl with thick wild blonde hair and dazzling green eyes. She smiled and flipped back her hair as she sipped the last of the Big Red and shattered the glass in her fist. He stepped back and looked the strange female up in down. She was in Launch's shorts and shirt, she had on Launch's red ribbon...but she didn't LOOK like Launch.  
"Who are you?" Piccolo asked a bit worried at the girl's strength.   
"I'm who ever you want me to be baby," the girl said and made a slow approve to Piccolo. He made a sarcastic look and rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah Okay where's Laun-" his words where cut off by her attacking his lips with her own. She wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to kiss him roughly, grabbing the back of his head and bitting his lip. With no warning the girl pulled back, turned her head to the side and sneezed. There in his arms was his beloved Launch. She screamed and hoped down from his body. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN' ON?!" Piccolo screamed out.  
"You remember! Everytime I sneeze I turn into....into.. ACHOO!"  
"Hi blondie." he said plopping down on the couch. The blonde Launch fluffed her hair and sat down beside him.   
"You know, I dunno if you LIKE ME, or if you like me," She said relaxing. Piccolo glared at her from the corner of his eye.  
"What do you mean if I like you or LIKE YOU."  
"Well, you give out this friendly sisterly vibe. I dunno if you even think I'm girlfriend material...well rather if SHE'S girlfriend material," the blonde and getting up and walking over to the television set.  
"Of course I like YOU..err...HER! She's funny and nice and-"  
"BORING!" The blonde said checking out the video game. "Oh cool, BLOODY DEATH THREE! Let's play."  
"All right," Piccolo said shrugging and picking up a pair of goggles. "anyway, Launch is not boring."  
"Then what is she?"  
"......Conservative."  
"Oooh, that's a new one. If you can't tell she's a virgin." Launch blurted out  
"And your not?"  
"No."  
"Wait wait wait. How can you share one body but you can't be a virgin?"  
"D-uh! It's like...un-virgin when I come out then virgin when she comes out. Like a virgin..HEY! Touched for the very first time," the girl started to sing into the bottle of Big Red. Piccolo stood there confused for a second and gave her a disgusted look as he finally got the point of what she was trying to say about being a virgin when she comes out and ect.   
They played video games, stopped a few times when she sneezed. The Piccolo and Launch would have a good talk and share their secrets and watch a movie and snuggle up. Then when she sneezed, he cut the movie off, turned the video game back on and partied.  
  
"Piccolo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why is alien blood always green?" the blonde asked laying on the floor. Piccolo was laying down the opposite way so their heads touched but their bodies pointed away from each other. He shrugged and put some popcorn in his mouth.  
"Blondie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How come stores that are open 24 hours 7 days a week have locks on the door?"  
"I dunno," she said looking at the ceiling and suddenly busted into laughter along with Piccolo. There was a faint ACHOO and Piccolo heard the slight hum of Launch as she came back to being herself for the 100th time they where downstairs in the yacht. She reached up and scratched her arm, then another ACHOO and he saw a few strands of blonde hair float in his face. The girl sat up and looked at her green guy. He starred back up at her from his spot on the floor. "You know how in the movies they kiss and its all dramatic and stuff?" The cheerleader asked pulling her legs up to her chest.  
"Yeah," Piccolo said lazily.  
"Things like that don't happen in real life. There's no fireworks and violin music in the background. All that shit is fake," She said almost angry. Piccolo raised an eyebrow, catching the anger in her voice. His antenna twitched as he rubbed his 6 pack.  
"Why do you think that?"  
"Because I've never experienced it."  
"Have you ever seen the air?"  
"...No. What a dumb question to ask. Of course I've never seen the air."  
"But you know its their. Just because you don't experience something first hand doesn't mean it's fake," he said in a matter of factly tone. "Besides, your telling me you didn't see fireworks when you kissed me?" Piccolo said in a half cocky/joking way and half serious. The Blonde Launch looked up and pushed some hair out of her face.  
"That wasn't a kiss. That was a test to see if your lips are as soft as they look.."  
She said looking at him. "I was doing Launchy-girl a favor. She always wanted to kiss you, not me."   
Piccolo laughed to himself as he glared up into her green eyes. "Well, do Launch another favor," he said softly laughing, raising a hand to her cheek and slowly bringing her down to him. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. What the hell, it was only a kiss. A knot twisted in her stomach and she felt her mind starting to slip away. Between the long seconds of getting closer to Piccolo's face, her body merged slowly back into the violet haired cheerleader. Her mind tangled with her own and her counter part's.   
-Go on kiss him!-  
-Nooo I can't. I mean, what if-  
-Ahh shut the hell up! You know you like him, you might even love him. Besides we know he likes you and there's no turning back now.-  
-But..but I dunno how to kiss good-  
-Launch-  
-Yeah?-  
-Don't make me mentally bitch slap you.-  
  
Won over by her threats, Launch felt Piccolo's warm lips press onto hers and bolts of electricity ran through her body. An invisible force made her hand slide up his stomach and chest to his face. Piccolo slowly wrapped his fingers around the silky strands of purple hair as he slowly deepened the kiss, while Launch let her blonde counterpart take over her actions but let Launch enjoy the moment.  
  
Bulma smiled to herself and tilted her head to the side at the gentle make out scene unfolding before her eyes. She was pretty sure it wasn't gonna get any wilder then this and turned the TV off. She spun around, high off self confidence, but when she looked up she found herself looking into a pair of green eyes. She jumped back agasint the wall as Melonie smiled at her. "Tricky tricky tricky," she said waving her finger in a mocking way.  
"How'd you get up here? I didn't here you," Bulma asked grabbing her heart and trying to slow down her breathing.  
"Do they know your hooking them up?" The Goth asked walking over to the TV set and turning it on. "Ooooooo baby! It's hot in here!" she said laughing and turning it back off.  
"No, they don't. So do me a favor and keep it a secret will ya?"   
"No problem," Melonie said and turning around to face the blue haired girl. She tilted her head and pouted in her sarcastic way. "Funny how you managed to get everyone else's love life to be picture perfect...but yours suck," she said in a reality slapping but true way. Bulma opened and closed her mouth, making her look like a fish out of water. She knew Melonie meant it in a good nature way, she could tell by the look in her eyes, but it was a true reality slap and she realized her love life DID suck. But this whole 'play cupid' thing wasn't supposed to go this far. She was just gonna hook up her friends because she felt bad for treating Chichi so wrong and talking about Krillin. It had nothing to do with Vegeta, or Launch, or Piccolo, or Marron, or Yamucha, or Melonie. But she managed to make them all play a huge roll in her life. She had made up with Chichi and paid her dues to Krillin, why did she feel like she needed to do more?  
Bulma looked down and Melonie patted her back in a comforting way. "Come on, I think we can use some food. Besides, their starting to trash your place. Someone made a mosh pit in the living room and they got bubbles everywhere. Don't as how."  
  
  
IT TOOK ME THE LONGEST TO WRITE THAT CHAPTER! It might suck though compared to the others. I TRIED! Don't shoot me! I need Practice on romantic scenes LOL. work with me people work with me. 


	23. AfterParty

Melonie smiled at the group of people as they exited out of the house. She put the rim of her pop can to her lips and looked around at the mess of cups and trash on the floor. Launch and Piccolo snuggled happily on the couch, laughing about something. Krillin, 18 and her brother was cleaning up the kitchen and Goku and Chichi where cleaning up the yard. The party was definitely a success. Bulma stepped back inside the house, still talking on the phone to her parents who had called just a few minutes ago. "No Mom, all that noise is the TV.. no I don't have anyone over at the house. Yeah, yea I know," she said nodding to a guy and a girl as they walked past. "Dinner? Oh I'll think of somethin'," Bulma continued picking up a broom and started sweeping. Vegeta who was leaning up agasint the wall watched Bulma's face contort in different emotions before letting out a huge sigh. "NO, me and Yamucha are not back together. No...yes...uh..yea sure...okay. All right bye, love you. Okay. Bye bye," she turned to everyone. "All right, GUYS, DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE MESS!" She shouted throwing the broom in the closet. "I'll hire a maid or something to clean this shit up. I have to get back to the house."  
"All right Bulma. Can I have the left overs?" Goku asked walking into the kitchen.  
"Sure, help yourself. If anyone needs a ride, they better come on now, because I'm leaving."  
"Why are you in a big rush?" Piccolo asked as he ran a hand through Launch's purple hair.  
"My parents have this guy to check up on me to make sure I'm 'carrying out my punishment.' He's gonna be there in-" she paused to check her watch, "an hour and a half. So does anyone need a ride?" she asked again. "Vegeta?" Bulma turned to first. He looked down and shook his head. "Melonie?"  
"I'm ridin' with Vegeta."  
"Oh," Bulma said with a touch of attitude. Melonie smiled to herself and sipped her coke as she stole a glance at Vegeta. He had been so quiet for the whole evening, it was creepy. And gloomy, not his usual cocky arrogant self. She took in a deep breath and turned back to Bulma. "So everyone has a ride?"  
"Yes," the crowd all answered in a lazy tone. They where all so worn out from the party, it was as if someone took a tube stuck it up them and drained their energy completely. It amazed Bulma that they tried to help cleaning up.   
"I'm not ready to go home yet," Vegeta said out loud. Some of the crowd nodded with him, even though he was talking about his big palace over seas, not his tiny trailer park with his hormone driven, rock star room mate. Bulma pressed her lips together as she pulled her jacket off the couch.   
"If you want Vegeta, I-I mean you guys," she quickly corrected herself. "You can camp out here."  
"Really?!" Chichi asked in the middle of stuffing chips into Goku's mouth.  
"Yeah, just remember to take care of my house. Call up the cleaning company and have them come over, the number is on the 'fridge." Bulma said waving. She grabbed her keys and walked out to her car. Bulma knew, if she could trust anybody in the world to take care of the house, it'll be the people still burnt out from the party. And Melonie? Well, Melonie wasn't half bad. EXTREMELY different from the air-head blonde in the bathroom that night at the movies. Her and Vegeta seemed to be really good friends. As much as Bulma didn't want to admit it, it looked as if Melonie was taking her place. At first it was Vegeta and Bulma. Now Melonie and Vegeta? Seemed as if everyone replaced Bulma.   
The aqua haired girl gritted her teeth as she grabbed the car door and opened it up. She hated to feel jealously towards Melonie because she was a really cool girl. But why did she care if Vegeta was hanging around her? Wasn't like they where going out or anything.....  
Bulma quickly erased those thoughts out of her head and got into the car. What was wrong with her? What difference does it make if Vegeta was with Melonie? She rode down to her estate, all kinds of thoughts and emotions running though her confused head. She thought about how when she first saw him, and how she forgot for a second she was with Yamucha. Her fight with Chichi, the freak experiment that caused Krillin to lose all his hair. How Piccolo flirted with her to make Yamucha jealous. Bulma laughed to herself pulling up into the drive way, remembering how Yamucha's eye was twitching at the sight of his girl..well ex girl now, was in the arms of this huge green football player. She turned the car off and walked up to the house. Stopping right before the stairs, Bulma noticed the lights where on. She peaked through the window and saw the thick white fuzzy hair and cold blue eyes. The man moved slightly, catching a glimpse of Bulma, but she quickly moved away from the window. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen.   
Her breath caught in her throat. What the hell is he doing here so early- she thought to herself. her blue eyes spotted his car parked out front. She quickly ran over to the black truck and placed a hand on the hood, which was still hot. Since it was still hot, that meant he just got there. Bulma's eyes darted around nervously, beads of sweat forming on her forehead and her heart pounding in her ears. "Think Bulma think!" She shouted to herself and started walking around the house. She spotted her bedroom window with the light turned off and grinned, but quickly frowned. "What if he's already checked? No way, he hasn't gone upstairs yet. It's a huge house, I could be anywhere!"  
"Who's there!?" A voice shouted out. Bulma slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes nearly popping out of her head. The guy her parents sent to check up on her had obviously heard Bulma talking to herself like a crazy person. She saw his shadow walking around the corner off the house. He looked on the side of the house, his icy eyes darting everywhere but saw nothing. Crossing his arms the old man turned back around and walked into the house. "Hearing things, am I getting that old?" he mumbled to himself while closing the door behide him. "Now where is that damn girl? I could be here for hours searching for her, I haven't checked her room yet," he spoke. He turned the corner, walking into the kitchen and up the stair case. He was suddenly hit with something he hadn't planed on. There was 10 doors down the long hallway, her room could be one out of ten. So he had to go checking each one.  
"Nope not here," he said opening one door on the left. Then turned to the right. "Nope, not here either." This went on 9 times before he came to a door with a huge sign that said BULMA'S ROOM! DO NOT ENTER WITHOUT PERMISSION OR I'LL HIRE SOMEONE TO KILL YOU in big bold letters. Mentally slapping himself for not noticing the obvious, he opened the door. The room was way bigger then the others and was pitch black expect for the faint blue light seeking in through the large window. He clicked on the light and looked around, spotting a bundle of under a soft baby blue comforter. It snored loudly, strands of blue hair was all over the pillow. He smiled gently and closed the door. "The Briefs got a good girl, if that was my daughter she'll be off having a party," he commented.   
"M-mommy, Daddy," The body like figure mumbled and continued to snore. He clicked the light off and walked down stairs silently, grabbed his jacket and left.  
  
Bulma peeked from behide the couch and ran upstairs. She busted into her room, clicked on the light and collapsed on her bed. "That wasn't so hard," she said in between pants. Feeling uncomfortable from whatever she was laying on, she reached under her back and pulled out a doll with long blue hair and a goofy smile on its face. The snoring continued, however. Bulma reached under her pillow and shut off the tape recorder of her fake snoring. The young genius smiled to herself while pulling off her shoes and turning on her TV.  
"Being this smart has got to be a crime," she said laying back and laughing. 


	24. Spilling the Peanut butter

Vegeta sighed deeply as he laid down on his dusty couch inside his trailer home. Rock music blasted from the tiny bathroom, followed by Jace's screeching voice. The young prince let his face fall into his hands. -I never thought there would come a day that I would miss hearing that scream- he thought to himself, realizing he only had 2 more days left until his parents sent for him. He hadn't seen Bulma since her little house party.  
-Bulma-  
  
"Bulma," Chichi said looking through the cabinet.  
"Yeah?" her friend replied, flipping absentmindedly through the pages of Teen Vogue.  
"Where is the peanut butter?"  
"All out."  
"Out of peanut butter," Chichi mocked looking at Bulma. "How in the hell can you have jelly and not peanut butter? That's like havin' ham and sugar but no koolaid, cereal but no milk, ham and no burger!" Bulma just giggled as she took a bite from her strawberry starring at the magazine. She came across a boy and a girl, dressed up in the newest prom fashion. The girl wore a glittering white gown and the boy wore a matching tux. She noticed that the guy sort of looked like Yamucha, with his long wild hair and arrogant smile, like he KNEW he was the shit. Bulma traced the edge of his face with the tip of her nail, everything around her drowning out, even Chichi's voice complaining about having no peanut butter. The blue haired scientist couldn't help but remember the fresh days of their relationship, how everything was perfect. Everyone said they where perfect together. She could even remember the time she was talking about the prom to him. Even THOUGH she was just a freshmen in highschool, she was so excited about it. They where inside a restaurant, and she was going on and on about what color dress to where, and which limo she would get to match it. Yamucha seemed to be listening by nodding and smiling at her whenever she stopped to keep his girlfriend content. But even with Bulma's mouth running 100 miles per minute, she caught his eye wonder from the waitress with the ultra mini skirt that had a habit of bending over the tables and back to Bulma. But she just ignored it, even though jealous turned inside her stomach.   
But somehow her thoughts morphed into something else. Her standing by herself, dressed in the glittering white gown. And a young man grabbing her hand. She danced with him, but never got to see his face. But she felt his instance eyes almost read her mind. He put a soft hand on her cheek and brought her close, so close she could smell him. The smell was familiar and made her head spin. Slowly he closed in the small tension filled space between their lips and  
  
"BULMA!" The young girl fell off her chair and into the cold tiles of the kitchen floor. Chichi stood over her, biting into a peanutbutter and jelly sandwich. "Found the 'eanut butter," she said with her mouth full and smiled at her friend. Bulma glared at the raven haired princess and got off the ground. "Musta' been some kinda' dream you had," Chichi said. "'Cuz you was droolin' and stuff," she laughed out.   
"Yeeah," Bulma said. "It sure was.."  
"Well sleeping beauty, drive me over Goku's house. He's gonna teach me how to play football."  
"And what am I supposed to do while you two are rolling around on the ground and getting funky sweaty nasty and dusty?" Bulma said mockingly grabbing her keys and jacket. Chichi pulled open the sliding doors, letting the fresh, cool fall air wake her friend up completely.  
"Um..I dunno...Make out with Vegeta?" Chichi said have jokingly have serious. Bulma's heart jumped in her throat, but she just cocked an eyebrow and smirked.  
"Yeah right."  
"Well, hell that's what you was dreaming' about anyway wasn't it?" Chichi said stuffing her hands into her pocket and eating the last bit of her sandwich. Bulma's entire face turned so red, it was almost purple. Her palms sweaty and her eyes grew wide with embarrassment.  
"How..how did you know?" she choked out. Chichi smiled devilishly and flipped her hair out her face.  
"I didn't."  
Hey peoplez!! Hoped you liked this chapter, sorry it took so long to update, I've been working on some other stories as well, and put this one off well i thought of some new plots to put our favorite couple through.. well-chaio!  
3 


	25. pass me the ball! pt 1

Bulma sat on the metal chairs in Goku's back yard, watching the two tackle each other and laugh. Piccolo sat beside her, drinking bottled water and eating a bag of Skittles. "How everything between you and Launch?" Bulma asked with a hint of mischief in he voice. Piccolo smiled and pulled on the bandana underneath his hat.  
"Ah, it's perfect. I got the perfect girls. I mean, I got two for the price of one! How lucky can a guy get?" he said smiling. Bulma grinned back at him, happy for the very ODD couple. "Want some Skittles?" he offered holding out the bag.  
"Yeah sure," Bulma said putting her hand out and putting all of the candies in her mouth. Piccolo watched with amusement as her face twisted up with surprise. The blue eyed girl hit him in the arm playfully. "You jerk, why didn't you tell me it was the sour kind?"  
"If I would have told you it wouldn't have been a surprise," he said smiling. There was a sudden musical beeping sound. Piccolo grabbed his pocket and got up. "Be right back," he mouthed to Bulma while pulling out his cellphone and walked into the house.  
  
"Yeah hello?"  
"Hey green bean," a voice growled on the other end. Piccolo rolled his eyes and smirked.  
"If it isn't the midget," he joked back, "what's up?"  
"Nothing.' Listening to Jace scream in the bathroom. Is Goku and Chichi over there?"  
"Yeah." Piccolo said taking a seat in the living room. There was a long awkward silence between the two. "And Bulma." He said, reading Vegeta's mind.  
"Oh..alright."  
"So, are you coming over or what? Bulma needs someone to teach her to play football. I can't do it, you know how the blonde gets..." Piccolo said making a face as if Vegeta was right in front of him. Vegeta laughed half hearted.  
"No man."  
"Why not?"  
"I gotta pack. Remember.."  
"Oh yeah, don't you have royal servants and shit to do that for you?"  
"Yeah, but I don't want them going through my things."  
"Don't want them to see your nasty skid mark boxer shorts huh?"  
"No, I don't want them to see your mama's panties she left over here last night," Vegeta hissed back. They both laughed. "Well, I'll be over later. Okay?"  
"Yeah all right," Piccolo said hanging up. He looked down in his lap and still chuckled to him self about Vegeta's joke. Most people didn't know they where best friends. As much as they fought and talked about one another, but they where like brothers. Even though Piccolo was green and Vegeta was a little...on the short side. They where like brothers. Goku however was the first to know about Vegeta being royalty. He was the first to know because his father was native born to Vegeta's country and served as a close friend and body guard to the royal family. Piccolo was the second to know. Even though they didn't care for each other all that much when they had met, nothing could break them apart now.  
Just as Piccolo started to get up he found himself starring at Bulma leaning agasint the doorway with a can of Dr. Pepper in her hand. "What was that all about?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.   
"Ahh...nothing," Piccolo said walking back outside, wondering just how much information Bulma had heard them talking about. 


	26. The PLAN pt 1

Sort of a long...long...long chapter! get out the coffee  
  
Melonie sat back on the pink inflatable plastic couch as Marron and Julie done each other's hair. She let out a low groan and pulled down her green belly shirt. They all had matching outfits again, blue jean hip huggers and different color belly shirts. "Melonie," Marron asked hopping off her canopy bed and walking to the undercover Goth.   
  
"Yup Marron?" Melonie responded in her nice preppy tone.  
  
"Do you think Yamucha would like my hair better DOWN," Marron said flipping back her shiny hair, "or up?" this time she gathered it all into two hands and pulled it way on top of her head.  
  
"Marron it looks sooooooo better up!" Julie said bouncing up and down on the bed and clapping. Melonie silently mocked the girl's over excited-ness over the way Marron was gonna wear her hair.  
  
"Ya think so?" Marron said smiling.  
  
"Oh totally! What about you Melonie?" Julie said starring at the blonde on the pink couch. Melonie forced out her best smile and nodded.  
  
"Super Totally Awesome girlfriend!" Melonie said cheesing like some perfect blonde Barbie Doll. How she HATED spending her every living waking MOMENT being Marron's little goon. She had to dress like Marron, talk like Marron, eat like Marron (which meant you ate little or nothing) and most sickeningly, act like Marron.  
"All right it's settled. Up it goes. Julie come and help me curl my hair," Marron instructed walking into her bathroom. The teenager with short bubble gum pink hair followed loyally at her side. Melonie pretended to gag and turned on the TV, (which happened to me tuned to MTV)!  
She considered changing it but decided to see what was on. "Probably TRL," she grumbled. Melonie watched the two people go on a blind date with their friends watching the whole thing and sending them pages from a trailer. The blonde chewed on her tongue ring and smiled. Wouldn't it be something if she could get Vegeta and Bulma on that show? She -had- been thinking of a plan to get them together...  
  
"You wanna be on Taildaters?" the TV suddenly blurted out, as if reading her mind.  
  
"Yes," Melonie responded sitting up in the plastic couch.  
  
"You wanna help your friends out on a date?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"You wanna hook up a certain football cutely and heartbroken genius who is secretly in love with one another but just doesn't know it yet and you wanna get back at your flaky wanna be friend by being on the show and surprising her with your Goth attitude?!!!" the screen spat out quickly not even taking a chance to breathe  
  
"YES YES YES!!!"  
  
"Then call this 1-800 number!"  
  
"MELONIE WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN THERE? YOU DOING AN HERBAL ESSENCE COMMERCIAL?!" Marron shouted from the bathroom.  
  
"Uh...no?." Melonie responed while quickly jotting down the number. "This is gonna be soo awesome!" she said under her breath smiling and plopping down in the chair. Unfortunately she forgot it was one of those blowup chairs and she fell over. Marron's mother her the huge THUMP coming from upstairs and she rushed up to see what was going on. Melonie was still stuck in the position of when she fell, which was her butt up in the air and her head between her legs.  
  
"MELONIE?!" Marron's Mom screamed. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Uh... fine...just...doing a...new yoga stretch!?" Melonie said smiling and blushing.  
  
"Oh...just keep it down honey. I'm trying to have a tub-o-ware party. We have new, groovy multi colored plastic lids now!" She said happily pulling out a pink lid from behide her back.  
  
"...that's great..?"  
  
"Well,...I'll leave you girls alone." The woman said, looking like an older version of her air-headed daughter. She closed the door silently behide her and went back to her "tub-o-ware" party.  
  
"Man that was close," Melonie sighed out and got up. "Guys I...umm...I have a nail appointment!" She said grabbing her jacket and getting ready to leave.  
  
"Oh cool, can I come with you?" Julie shouted from the bathroom.  
  
"OH MY GOD JULIE PAY ATTENTION! YOU ALMOST BURNED ME WITH THE CURLING IRON!" Marron screamed.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"OUCH! YOU JUST DID!"  
  
"Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry Marron!"  
  
"MY beautiful NOSE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS NOSE COST?!" Marron screamed back. Melonie smiled and walked out the door, having a feeling she won't even be missed.  
Bulma chewed on her lip as she watched Chichi, Goku, Piccolo, and Launch roll around on the ground playing football. Launch had sneezed about 5 times but even the blonde seemed to be happy-go-lucky today. Krillin and 18 walked out the house, deep in conversation. They sat next to Bulma and handed her a coke. "Thanks," the aqua haired girl said and held the can in her hands, looking down at her toes. What was it that Piccolo was talking about? And who was he talking too? She really felt like going to see Vegeta..but no, that was a bad idea. The man was engaged for Kami's sake! He had some beautiful blushing bride waiting for him. And how dare he lead her on like that knowing he was gonna get married?!   
Bulma snarled at the thoughts in her head and stood up, making 18 and Krillin look at her. "Where you heading off too Bulma?" 18 asked taking a sip or her coke.   
"I got this thing I have to finish," She said half lying and half telling the truth. She did have something to finish, but that wasn't the reason she wanted leave. Bulma was afraid that she'll bust down in tears in front of her group of friends, she didn't need that. She had a rep. to keep up. 18 looked her directly in her eyes, the icy blue orbs almost cutting inside her. Bulma raised an eyebrow, thinking that 18 was probably reading her mind. Bulma mentally slapped herself "Bulma ol' girl that's crazy talk! She can't read minds!" she told herself. 18 finally blinked and turned back to Krillin.   
  
"Alright, see you tomorrow," she said warmly. Bulma nodded and started to walk across the lawn, her head down and hands jammed in her pockets.  
"Bulma!" Chichi cried out behide her, running to catch her friend. She quickly pulled Bulma into the house and closed the sliding doors. "What's wrong Bulma?" Chichi whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Nothing," she responded her head down. Tresses of aqua blue hair tumbled over her shoulders and into her face.  
  
"Liar," Chichi said smiling.  
  
"Why are we whispering?!" Bulma said, finding any out of the subject.  
"I dunno. Tell me what's wrong with you?" The princess said a bit more sternly, and locked her eyes onto Bulma's. The feeling of someone cutting into her thoughts returned again. "It's about Vegeta isn't it?" She said after a moment of silence.  
  
"Gah, just because I had one dream about him doesn't mean I want him Chichi!" Bulma exploded.  
  
"Bulma I was jus-  
  
"And even if I DID WANT HIM, I'm not saying I do, HE DOESN'T WANT ME!" Bulma said looking up at the ceiling as if she was talking to God with her hands up. "He has some beautiful Blushing bride stored away who knows WHERE!" She continued turning her back to Chichi, "Oh and let's not forget little miss MELONIE. They're practically IN LOVE!" Bulma stopped in the middle of her speech and looked at Chichi over her shoulder. he friend stood there with her jaw dropped on the ground.  
  
"Vegeta's married?!" She whispered again.  
  
"STOP WHISPERING!" Bulma shouted and whipped her head back around. "I have something to do, call me," she said and walked out the house.  
  
  
"What do you think their talking about?" 18 asked looking through the clear glass, sliding doors. Krillin shrugged at the same time his girlfriend's cellphone went off. "Hello?" 18 said into the phone. Krillin watched the cheerleader as she spoke too whoever was on the phone. "Oh hey Melonie. Uh huh...ah..poor baby. Was Marron getting on your nerves?" -pause- "Oh yeah I've seen that show," pause "Get who on their? Since when did they have the hots for each-..oh my gosh that's perfect! But do you think he has enough time I mean after the day after tomorrow he's leaving. I guess we could do that. All right. Buh-bye."  
"What was that all about?" Krillin asked slightly confused.  
  
"Oh...nothing," 18 said giggling, childishly.  
  
yeah, it was a long chapter. I couldn't put it in two seperate ones. So0o0o0o, Vegeta's leaving soon, Bulma's having doubts. To be honest I DON'T EVEN KNOW what's happening in the next chapters! 


	27. The PLAN pt 2

"Okay dude..if you was abducted by a hot space babe. Would you...or would you NOT have your way with her?"  
"Dude! That's sick.........does she have a big butt?"  
"Yeah, space chicks always have the huge asses. Saw it on Star Wars."  
"Mm...yeah sure. I'll knock her boots. What about you Yamucha? YAMUCHA!"  
"What?"  
"I forgot."  
"Dude, your suck a dorkus," Yamucha said to his friend Jason. Jason snorted and turned to Jamie, the one who started the whole space chick discussion. They was sitting in Yamucha's orange Expedition, waiting for their dates to come out. Yamucha sat in the back, sprawled out over the seats, his patients growing thin from waiting on Marron. Yeah sure, Bulma took her precious time getting ready but she never took 3 hours. "Dude, how long does it take to put on makeup and a dress?" he complained out loud.  
"Don't forget, Marron and Julie wears a lot of makeup," Jason said chuckling, rolling a baseball in his hand.  
"Oh like Melonie doesn't?" Jamie said raising an eyebrow at his friend.  
"No," Jason and Yamucha said at the same time.  
"Oh that is true..."  
"Okay so guys, would you ever do a dog if you where like really really drunk?" Jason asked smiling hopefully to his friends. They both looked at his as if he was crazy. Luckily, the poor idiot was saved by Marron as she came rushing out of the house angrily with a large Band-Aid strapped across her nose.  
"Yo what happened to you?" Yamucha asked moving over to make room for his girlfriend. Marron just growled as a response, sounding something like one of those dogs with rabies that foam at the mouth. Julie waddled along behide her in her pink strappy sandals, looking as if at any moment she was going to fall on her face or tumble down the stairs. Julie stepped into the car, smiling timidly at he three boys.  
"Hey babe," she said quietly to her boyfriend Jamie and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Hey babe, where's Melonie? I thought she was coming along for the ride?" Jamie said back.  
"Well, when we came out of the bathroom she was gone," Marron said in a sour tone. Yamucha raised an eyebrow and quickly took his arm from around her shoulder.  
"You didn't call her cell?" Jason said a little upset.  
"I'M NOT ABOUT TO CHASE HER AROUND TOWN, HUNTING HER DOWN FOR SOME STUPID FOOTBALL BOYFRIEND!" Marron shouted at the top of her lungs.  
"Hey that rhymed!" Yamucha mused chuckling. His girlfriend glared at him and started to attack him with her blue purse.  
"Ouch, babe I was only kidding! Ouch!" he curled up in the back-seat as she continued to hit him. Jamie shook his head and drove. 


	28. get the party startedthe date! pt 1

"Bulma? Darling, the blue hair. I am feeling it. I AM feeling IT honey!!" The young man said enthusiastically, standing in front of the young scientist with a clipboard in his head. He was thin and tall, wearing a tight knit black sweater and tight black pants, dark brown hair swept back, a headset microphone, and enough gloss to last him for 3 days on his lips. "Tell me, is it Loreal? Young and Lovely? The hair companies are just coming up with the most outrageous colors!"  
  
  
  
"This is my natural hair color!" Bulma said slightly offended but somewhat flattered by the statement.  
  
"Oh sweetie," he said laughing and throwing his hand out as if swatting a fly, "everyone says that these days. Why, I don't even admit I'm a true blonde. I dyed it so people would take me more seriously."  
  
"I'm serious!" She exclaimed.   
  
"Fine. If your telling the truth, why do you have green hair on this picture? And what about this other picture, with you having purple hair?" he asked putting two photo's in her face. Bulma opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to come up with an explanation, but instead she made herself look like a fish taking in water. "Well, don't worry Hun, it'll just be our little secret," he said with a wink, "now anyway, on this show, just let everything hang all out. Forget the camera's are even there! Your friends will send you little personal messages on this two-way," the young man said handing her a small black pager. "and Remember, have fun!". He snapped his fingers two times and walked out of the small room, leaving Bulma there alone with the camera man. He zoomed in on her face and then zoomed out. Bulma turned around and looked directly into the camera and asked "Does TV really make you look 10 pounds bigger?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my," the young man said taking a step back and looking Vegeta up and down. He smiled and took a step closer, making his hips switch side to side. The young prince tapped his foot and looked off to the side, hoping this nut-case in front of him wasn't trying to be seductive. "Mr. Vegeta, I welcome you to the show. My name is-"  
  
"GET TO THE POINT CANDY PANTS!" He busted out of nowhere. The young man growled.  
  
"Oooo, feisty. I love it-"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Guys, this TV doesn't get any other channel!" Goku whined, trying to change the stations on the tiny television in the trailer. Chichi smacked his hand and pulled him back down to his chair.  
  
  
  
"We're supposed to be watching Bulma and Vegeta on that TV. Not SPORTS."  
  
"Well, DUH. I know that, I just don't feel like waiting on them to get the show started." Krillin looked at the huge football player and shook his head.  
  
"He's like a huge kid," Krillin said to himself.  
  
"He IS a huge kid," 18 chimed in next to him. She slipped down in her seat a little lower so she could put her head on his shoulder. The bald teenager blushed heavily and ran a hand over his gorgeous thick black hair. Suddenly, the door swung open and in stepped Piccolo with Launch (normal version) clinging on his arm.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" he said in his normal deep voice.   
  
"Nope, they're not doin' nothin'. And I'm hungry," Goku said crossing his arms. Piccolo smirked and threw a Snickers at Goku's head. The chocolate bar bounced off and landed in his lap, but he still dove at it like he hadn't ate in days. Chichi shook her head and checked her watch.  
  
"Guys! It's about to start!" she said excitedly. Piccolo and Launch quickly sat down. Everyone hand their eyes glued to the television screen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Not that far across town~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Marron. Babe, I'm sorry," Yamucha said between kisses. Marron nodded, putting her leg across his lap and licking his cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry too babe," she breathed out. Jason looked at them through the rearview mirror and groaned out loud. Jamie laughed beside him. Julie sat on his lap, driving the car.   
  
"Ooh babe, this is so much fun." Julie giggled out.  
  
"Yeah, it sure is," Jamie said putting his hands on her thighs, "your a natural at this!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, really?! My driving instructor said I was one of the worst students he had ever had!" his bubble headed girlfriend giggled. A cat that was walking across the street quickly tried to dodge out of the large truck's way. Julie swoop over to miss it, making Yamcha and Marron almost fall. The two quickly ignored Julie's bad driving and tried to go back to making out. She interrupted them again by hitting a bump in the rode. Everything was going fine until she tried to turn a corner and side swiped a fire hydrant. Yamcha smashed his nose with Marron's, she screamed and slapped him while falling into the bak of Jason's seat, making him fly forward and busting his head on the dashboard. Jason groaned and pushed his seat back, not knowing that Marron was directly be hind him sitting on the floor. The seat jammed her head in between her knees.  
  
"JULIE!" Marron shouted.   
  
"Sorrryyy!!" Julie shouted while turning up some music.  
  
"Um guys.." Jason said rubbing his nose.  
  
"What is it Jas?" Yamcha asked, helping Marron up. His friend pointed to the rearview mirror. Everyone spun around to see the flashing red and blue lights.  
  
"THIS IS THE POLICE! PULL OVER! I REPEAT, PULL OVER!" the sirens blurred.  
  
"Oh shit oh shit!" Jamie panicked. Julie pressed down on the gas and they started to speed away from the cops.  
  
"What the hell!? Pull over Julie!" Yamcha shouted.  
  
"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing, I saw it on a movie once!" she said will darting into a narrow alley.   
  
"I guess now isn't a good time to mention the weed huh?" Jason spoke out of no where.  
  
"Oh-my-Gawd! Pull over this INSTANT Julie! Before I personally kick your butt!" Marron fumed.  
  
"Look, we can't pull over now. Do you know what they're gonna do? They're gonna lock us in jail!"  
  
"Maybe the consequences won't be that bad if pull over right now," Jason suggested timidly.  
  
"We've already got a record for fighting in the theater," Yamcha said running his fingers through his hair."  
  
"Uh..correctly. YOU ALL have a record for fighting. I wasn't there. Bart was with ya'll. Melonie's last boyfriend," Jason said.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Everyone shouted. The group started to fight with one another but instantly shut up when Julie hit a bump and everyone bounced back.  
  
"Oh man, something tells me if I had just stuck with Bulma this wouldn't be hap-"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY YAMCHA!" Marron screamed and started to beat him with her purse for the second time. 


End file.
